Una vezmás
by Ddai
Summary: Dejó de ser un héroe para que todo quedara en el pasado, a quien más quería había muerto y como si fuera burla ahora venía ella a decirle que dejara de ser "egoísta" y que tenía que volver con ellos, no era el fin del mundo, pero Genos estaba muerto y nada podía cambiar eso. Saitama/Genos Semi AU 16
1. Chapter 1

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? No hay quien no shipee a este par, son perfectos.

Obviamente saitage (saitamagenos) y alguna otra pareja que se me ocurra por ahí. No será un fic muy largo, al final es una especie de instrucción o intermedio alternativo justo después de la zaga de Garou. (Espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar)

Clasifica como Medio AU.

Clasifica como Angs Hurt/Confort. Shonen Ai. Romance.

Bueno como lo puse antes, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, quizás solo tenga uno capítulos, y no garantizo ningún leemon, pero si informo que Genos será un poco diferente ¿Qué tan diferente? Pues eso lo sabrán después.

* * *

I

Pasado

La alarma de la ciudad sonaba constantemente, en esta ocasión se trata de una alerta "Nivel Demonio", las personas alrededor del centro estaban evacuando, un enorme pájaro era quien los atacaba y estaba gritando algo sobre reclamar el suelo para los "volantes". Honestamente no tenía nada que ver con él, no más. Su turno en la tienda de conveniencia ya había terminado y era momento de volver a su departamento, pensar en lo que haría para cenar y tal vez miraría alguno de esos tontos programas que ponían a media noche, solo para acallar el silencio. Lo que más detestaba era el silencio.

" _Lo siento mucho…_ "

Seguía viviendo en un apartamento pequeño, con apenas lo suficiente para vivir, después de todo la frugalidad siempre había sido el eje de su estilo de vida. Cenó ramen instantáneo y luego se acostó a dormir, cayó en un sueño profundo mientras oía, a lo lejos, que la alerta nivel demonio seguía repitiéndose.

Él estaba mirando el cielo, el cual estaba completamente oscuro, no importaba, estaba corriendo porque tenía un lugar al cual necesita llegar sin demora. Una alerta nivel demonio había sido lanzada y en poco tiempo ascendió a nivel dragón.

Un ciborg avanzado y con gran poder de ataque había aparecido en ciudad K, por medio del celular, Genos, se había comunicado con él para informarle que estaba de camino para pelear contra el ciborg, durante la corta llamada hubo estática y después se cortó la comunicación, no pudo volver a comunicarse con él y no supo si el problema era la señal o si le chico había sido sorprendido por un enemigo, lo único que sabía con certeza era que tenía que darse prisa.

ÉL corrió un largo tramo, se sentía como estuviera corriendo por varias horas, mirando la oscuridad del cielo en todo momento, no había nada más que él y la negrura en un camino sin final.

Sintió que había pasado tanto tiempo que en algún momento consideró el detenerse ¿A dónde estaba yendo? A luchar con un monstruo seguramente pero ¿Qué caso tenía apresurarse a correr si no llegaba a ningún lado? No habría ninguna diferencia…

" _Sensei…"_

Oyó el suave murmullo de aquella voz. No iba a detenerse, él lo estaba esperando, tenía que apresurarse. Sintió como si hubiera corrido durante una eternidad hasta que finalmente llegó, la ciudad estaba destruida, solo habían los pedazos de edificios y casas por doquier, el monstruo no debía de estar lejos.

 _"Sensei… Yo quería decírtelo antes…"_

No se trataba de un monstruo, se acordó en ese momento, era un ciborg, no era tan grande ya que no llegaba a los tres metros de altura, era bastante robusto y parecía moverse frenéticamente para luego quedarse completamente quieto por unos instantes y después comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Tal vez era una falla, un virus tal vez, Genos había mencionado en algún momento que eso podía llegar a suceder algunas veces, en especial cuando el cerebro tenía más implantes electrónicos que materia orgánica, él pensó que debió de prestar más atención a lo que el joven rubio le había dicho sobre los ciborgs y sus limitaciones.

Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que detener al ciborg y luego buscar a Genos, así podrían volver a casa y quizás hallaran alguna oferta interesante en el camino.

— ¡Maestro! — aquella voz lo estaba llamando y Saitama abrió los ojos, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Genos estaba sobre el otro ciborg — ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! — su pupilo estaba aferrado al ciborg asesino, pero de él sólo quedaba la mitad de su cuerpo y uno de sus brazos, estaba sujeto del ciborg loco mediante varios cables que salían de su cuerpo e incluso su Core — ¡Si no lo destruye ahora, sensei, destruirá la ciudad y todo lo que está cerca! — durante su intercambio de palabras el ciborg loco no había dejado de intentar moverse, abriendo sus paneles frontales y cerrándolos repetidamente.

— ¿Genos? —no podía creer que su joven alumno estuviera sugiriendo eso ¿De verdad quería ser aniquilado junto con el otro ciborg? — ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— ¡La secuencia de autodestrucción ya inició! — estaba tratando de detener al ciborg loco con su mera fuerza de voluntad — ¿Con su capacidad de ataque destruirá todo a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda! — por unos momentos ellos cruzaron sus miradas — ¡Todas las personas van a morir! —

— ¡Pero tú también serás destruido! — tenía que haber otra forma, seguro que podían hallar otra forma, desgraciadamente el robot finalmente se detuvo, abriendo sus paneles por completo, brillante intensamente.

— Lo sé… — Genos le mostró una sonrisa suave y triste — Esta bien yo sabía que pasaría… Lo siento mucho sensei —

Saitama corrió a toda su capacidad, golpeando al ciborg hacia el cielo, la explosión iluminó el firmamento de tal forma que dio la ilusión de que era medio día.

— ¡Genos! ¡Genos! — lo llamó desesperadamente, había sujetado el torso de su discípulo para que no fuera arrastrado con el otro ciborg, pero nunca lo había visto en tan mal estado, estaba destrozado por dentro, su Core estaba muy dañado y la grita en su rostro dejaba ver su calavera metálica — ¡Genos! —

— Lo sien…to sen…sei — se las arregló para hablar al tiempo que su energía se iba consumiendo — Si no… lo hu…biera de…tenido — su voz se estaba mellando con la estática — Él… hubie…ra.. vo..lado la ciudad… — movió sus orbes para poder ver el rostro de su maestro.

— ¡No gastes más energía! —Saitama lo sujeto con fuerza, tenía que llevarlo de inmediato con el científico, aún tenía tiempo.

— Sensei… —sonrió suavemente de nuevo — No iba… a decírtelo… —se esforzó para que sus palabras salieran lo más nítidamente posible — Porque… Solo quería venganza… contra el ciborg… Pero yo… quiero que… lo sepas… —

— ¡Solo cállate, demonios! — no podía orientarse con todo destruido, no conocía esa maldita ciudad y no tenían ningún punto de referencia.

" _Lo siento mucho, sensei… Por todas las molestias que te causé. Todo lo que quería era llegar a ser digno de ti, Saitama sensei… Te amo…_ "

— ¡Genos! — Saitama se levantó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, de nuevo sus recuerdos se habían mezclado con sus pesadillas, lo perseguían constantemente para no dejar que lo olvidara.

Saitama tranquilizó su respiración y volvió a acostarse, apenas iban a dar las tres de la mañana. Ya habían pasado dos malditos años y nada había cambiado, el dolor solo había disminuido un poco, pero nunca se iba del todo, no había hallado consuelo en ninguna parte de su mente, se dio cuenta de que nadie podría ocupar el lugar que el ciborg rubio había tenido en su vida.

 _"Saitama sensei… Te amo…_ "

Esas palabras lo perseguirían hasta el final de sus días, lo que más lo carcomí a por dentro fue no haber podido contestarle. Le tomó casi seis meses comprender porque su pérdida lo agobiaba tanto, seis meses después de su muerte se dio cuenta de su propia idiotez. Ahora, a dos años del incidente, se daba cuenta de que los fantasmas del pasado jamás lo dejarían tranquilo hasta que volviera a ciudad Z y le diera un cierre al capítulo más doloroso de su vida.

Miró por la ventana, no quería fijar su vista en el calendario que estaba justo a un costado del marco, el aniversario sería en pocos días y tendría que hablar con su jefe, necesitaría un par de días libres para poder volver y despedirse apropiadamente de él…

Ciudad Z tenía menos habitantes que dos años atrás, gracias a las constantes amenazas de monstruos que iban apareciendo. También habían llegado nuevos héroes, entre ellos dos de clase "A" que residían en la ciudad, pero no era suficiente para mantener la seguridad. La defensa de la ciudad había quedado a cargo, en gran medida, de Silver Fang y de Fubuki, quien aún era la máxima en la clase "B". Sencillamente era imposible salvarlos a todos, pasaba exactamente como el monstruo humano, Garou, lo había dicho, él estaba cumpliendo su condena en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, vigilado de cerca por Pri Pri Prisioner, no se le permitiría salir de ahí en al menos cincuenta años.

Fubuki se había quedado ahí para ayudar en lo que pudiera, se sentía obligada a hacerlo después de ver a Saitama derrumbarse y alejarse de todos, él simplemente había dicho que no volvería a ser un héroe y desapareció. Ella no podía ir detrás de él, era de las poquísimas personas que sabían la verdad, aparte de ella solo Bang y King supieron de la muerte de Genos.

Para el resto del mundo Demon Ciborg simplemente había desaparecido, al igual que Capped Baldy, los rumores de que abandonaron su "misión" como héroes había corrido por un tiempo, otros rumores, como el que habían salido en una misión secreta para la Asociación de héroes, también se escuchó, al pasar de los meses la gente se fue olvidando del héroe ciborg poco a poco, dejándolo en el olvido poco después de un año. La asociación de héroes borró a los dos del registro sin notas adicionales, para ellos ambos héroes habían muerto o habían abandonado porque nunca se comentó que fueran vistos ningún sitio.

Saitama llegó a la ciudad bastante temprano, no quería vagar por los alrededores, solo habían pasado dos años y existía la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera reconocerlo aun cuando ya no usara el traje amarillo. No quería visitar a ninguno de sus conocidos del lugar. Fue directo al lugar que quería visitar.

El cementerio estaba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, en la parte más antigua y olvidada él había colocado una gran piedra, de dos metros de alto, perfectamente redonda. La piedra solo tenía el nombre de su alumno justo por arriba, en dónde no fuera fácil leerlo y con una letra pequeña, así no sería fácilmente reconocible.

Se puso justo delante de la piedra, sin moverse. No había llevado nada con él, ni ofrendas o flores siquiera, todo eso se sentía irreal para él pero estaba muy consciente de que estaba despierto, eso no era una pesadilla suya. Permaneció de pie en ese lugar por casi treinta minutos, sin moverse. No sabía que hacer o decir, tal vez se portaba así porque sabía que ahí solo había una roca, no había nada enterrado en ese lugar, ni siquiera cenizas, el cuerpo del chico se había quedado en el laboratorio del científico que realizó sus reparaciones en el pasado ¿Qué sentido tenía hablarle una roca de todos modos? La sirena de alerta comenzó a sonar, pero él iba a ignorarla, ya no era un héroe y no volvería a serlo.

— Sabía que te encontraría, pero no creí que de verdad estuvieras aquí — Fubuki estaba caminando hacia él, ella parecía que había corrido por un largo tramo o quizás simplemente había estado peleando contra algún monstruo — ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo en este lugar? — la pregunta era estúpida, pero ella no lo decía en el sentido literal, simplemente no comprendía como es que ese tipo calvo podía ser tan idiota — No esperé verte aquí este año, es estúpido — Saitama la miró con ese mismo semblante sin emociones que mostraba todo el tiempo, él parecía impelente aburrido de todo – Te hemos estado buscando, Saitama — ella se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de él, sosteniéndole la mirada.

— No importa, sea lo que sea no tiene nada que ver conmigo — él metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, ahora no usaba bermudas, solo pantalones de vestir y se las arreglaba para verse bastante informal. Él no le debía nada a ella, no le debía nada a nadie, a la única persona a la que le debía algo era a quien ya no estaba ahí.

— El año pasado King estuvo muy grave, estuvo hospitalizado por casi seis meses — el hombre frente a ella permaneció impasible — ÉL no podrá volver a caminar, Saitama —

— ¿Y que con eso? —se había enterado casualmente en una noticia de una revista que vio mientras iba a trabajar, si King le hubiese hecho caso y se hubiera vuelto fuerte sus posibilidades hubieran mejorado — No tiene nada que ver conmigo — ese asunto de ser héroe no le incumbía _nunca más_ …

— ¡Es tu amigo! ¡Todos los somos! ¿Es que acaso eso no te importa ya? — ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ella fue la única que logró hablar con él después del incidente, pero fue hacía año y medio, cuando él se perdió por completo de vista — ¡Bang casi muere hace unos meses! — otro demonio marino apareció, pero ese podía utilizar la electricidad como arma principal, catalogado como amenaza nivel dragón, el número de bajas llegó lejos entre los civiles y entre los héroes ocho quedaron gravemente heridos, uno de ellos falleció camino al hospital.

— Ya te lo dije, no tiene nada que ver conmigo — ¿Por qué tenía que ir a decirle eso? Ya se sentía bastante mal sabiendo que no pudo proteger lo más preciado que había tenido, las pérdidas de otros no eran su problema.

" _Te amo…_ "

El recuerdo de sus últimas palabras era doloroso siempre, le hacía ver su peor fracaso una y otra vez. Ella no tenía derecho a quejarse, ella no tenía ningún derecho de reprocharle.

La sirena sonó de nuevo, otra amenaza nivel demonio estaba previniendo a todos evacuar las cercanías de la parte oriente.

— ¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que te convertiste en héroe porque querías! — ella le gritó, dejando que su ira sacara lo mejor de ella — ¡Él no es el único que te necesita y de todas forma son te importa! —

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar de él, Fubuki! — su semblante era amenazador, no se lo permitiría ¿Qué podía saber ella de cómo se sentía? Ellos no podía entenderlo para nada ¡Era al revés! ¡Era él quien lo necesitaba! ¡Era él el que quería con toda su alma que Genos estuviera a su lado!

— ¡Hablaré lo que se me venga en gana, Saitama! ¡La gente está muriendo y no te importa! — ella no se dejaría asustar, no lo dejaría perderse de nuevo, con todo ese poder las vidas que pudo haber salvado en esos dos años eran muchas, no era justo — ¡Estas tan sumido en tu autocompasión que no vives en la realidad! ¡Pensé que cuando lo vieras en las noticias volverías! ¡Pero nada de eso te importa! ¡Sólo eres un tipo egoísta! — el calvo estúpido no parecía estarla escuchando, él no había cambiado su postura para nada.

— Es cierto lo que dices, Fubuki, Genos está muerto y nada me importa ahora — su memoria, sus pesadillas y la piedra clavada en el piso justo detrás de él era na prueba de ello.

Lo que fuera que ella iba a gritarle quedó en el olvido, un enorme monstruo se estrelló a unos pocos metros a su izquierda, había sido impactado a causa de un potente rayo de fuego. Una silueta a gran velocidad llegó justo para caer sobre la amenaza, un borrón de colores blanco, naranja y negro…

— ¡Machine gun blow! —unas serie de rápidos y potentes golpes redujeron al monstruo a una masa de moretones y sangre.

Saitama se quedó petrificado en su sitio, no podía ser verdad…

Genos había estado en sus brazos ese día, Genos había muerto en sus brazos, lo había escuchado dedicarle sus últimas palabras…

 _"Saitama sensei… Te amo…_ "

Lo había escuchado en sus últimos momentos y cada lágrima que no había derramado en esos dos años se habían clavado dolorosamente como dagas en su corazón ¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Por qué se estaba burlando de esa manera de sus recuerdos?

— ¿Saitama sensei? — ese tipo tenía el cabello rubio también, los ojos dorados tal como los recordaba y ese mismo tono de voz acompasado y sereno.

— No es posible — Saitama murmuró más para sí mismo que para los otros — Tú estás muerto, tú… Moriste en mis… —

Los tres se quedaron quietos, sin respirar siquiera.

Fubuki había creído que Saitama sabía, no se le pasó por la cabeza que el otrora héroe no supiera sobre ello. Ella nunca le dijo a Genos sobre ese lugar porque creyó que cuando esos dos se reunieran pretenderían que esa tumba no existía.

Ahora ellos dos se habían vuelto a encontrar inesperadamente después de la muerte y desaparición de Demon Ciborg.

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Ahora es momento de saber cómo es que Genos sobrevivió o quizás revivió. (mujujuujujujuju)

Aclaro que hay un pedazo de este capítulo que es un poco redundante (estamos hablando de Genos) y que es un poco largo, pero lo compensé haciendo el capítulo más largo también. Honestamente fue un poco tedioso de escribir, pero la personalidad de Genos es así, yo no lo estoy inventando ( =P )

Final de capítulo para respuesta general de RR

* * *

II

Colisión

Cuando la alerta había subido a "Nivel Dragón" prácticamente una cuarta parte de ciudad K había desaparecido, el ciborg loco se había identificado como parte de la "organización", nombre clave G-6. Genos se dio cuenta a los pocos minutos que no tenía la fuerza para detenerlo.

El G-6 no era tan veloz, posiblemente sacrificaron su velocidad a favor de hacerlo tan poderoso, por lo que Genos lo sorprendió por la espalda, tal vez no podría destruirlo pero podía intentar desactivarlo o al menos retrasarlo. El joven héroe había estado estudiando sobre mecatrónica para poder aprender más sobre su propio cuerpo y las reparaciones avanzadas, al menos en la teoría, por eso fue que se quedó sorprendido cuando observó al ciborg más cerca.

Genos se las arregló para abrir uno de los paneles posteriores del G-6, sus esquemas interiores eran muy parecidos a los propios y eso lo tomó con la guardia baja, las implicaciones sobre lo que miraba le estaban dando pruebas de algo en lo que no quería pensar y tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo, ciudad K y las colindantes corrían peligro.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, estaba muy consciente de ello, pero no tenía otras opciones, no si quería salvar a las personas que estaban cerca de ese lugar.

Pudo establecer una conexión básica pero fuerte sobre el G-6, uniendo parte del cableado de su sistema principal, aunque había comprometido la seguridad de su cuerpo y programación, también perdió la mitad inferior de su cuerpo a favor de no perder la conexión. La información viajó a su cerebro más rápido de lo que podía llegar a comprenderla y tampoco fue como que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerse a analizarla, no obstante se las arregló para aprender algunas cosas importantes.

G-6 era solo el nombre corto que identificaba a ese ciborg, su código real era Genocide 06, en su cuarta prueba. El G-6 era una de las versiones posteriores del Genocide 0-0114K, el prototipo primario. Pero Genos decidió que no seguiría profundizando en los archivos, G-6 había iniciado la secuencia de autodestrucción cuando Genos había forzado su conciencia sobre su programación básica y banco de datos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para todo ese lugar no fuera más que una extensión de tierra ardiendo, su única oportunidad sería retrasar la detonación o cancelar la autodestrucción…

Ahí fue cando Saitama llegó, poniendo fin a la amenaza en cuestión de segundos y también la última vez que Genos vio a su maestro, cuando estuvo seguro de que su muerte era inminente no se sintió enojado ni culpable, tal vez no había logrado concluir el propósito de su vida, su venganza ya no podría ser, pero su último deseo antes de morir había sido realizado, su última visión fue la del hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra mirándolo, sus últimos momentos fueron para decirle sobre sus sentimientos y aunque ya no podría seguir viviendo a su lado recibió a la muerte en los brazos de quien amaba.

Fue cómo si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Saitama estaba seguro que algo estaba mal, tal vez ese científico loco había creado un robot idéntico a Genos, en aspecto y personalidad, era por eso que ese robot se creía que era el verdadero Genos… Tal vez se había quedado dormido y ahora tenía una "especia de mal sueño".

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, sensei — él sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado que su maestro hubiese dicho que estaba muerto.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Saitama usó su velocidad sobrehumana para sujetar al robot por el cuello de su sudadera y empujarlo varios metros hasta que chocaron contra uno de los árboles que estaban en los alrededores — ¡Cómo te atreves a usar su imagen! — levantó su puño derecho, estaba listo para golpearlo y borrarlo por completo de la faz de la tierra.

A lo lejos, Fubuki, iba corriendo hacia ellos, llamándolo a gritos para que se detuviera, pero ella no tenía ni la fuerza ni la influencia sobre como para detenerlo.

— ¡Espera, sensei! ¡Puedo explicarlo! — él parecía estar asustado o asombrado, una mezcla de ambos seguramente, estaba respirando irregularmente y trataba de controlarse al mismo tiempo, también había intentado zafarse del agarre del mayor, sujetando su brazo izquierdo con sus dos manos.

— ¡Tienes treinta segundos! — dijo en su tono más grave y serio, si la explicación no le gustaba o le parecía absurda lo destruiría sin un segundo pensamiento de por medio.

— Sin tomar en cuenta la hora precisa, hace exactamente dos años, un ciborg, denominado como G-6 atacó Ciudad K, destruyendo un total del veintiocho punto siete por ciento de la ciudad, fue clasificado como una amenaza nivel dragón. Recibí la llamada de emergencia de la Asociación de Héroes y acudí a combatir la amenaza nivel dragón que representaba el G-6. Sucediendo a los pocos minutos que me di cuenta de que yo no tenía el poder suficiente para detener al G-6, amenaza nivel dragón, decidí retrasarlo para que no siguiera destruyendo el resto de ciudad K y cesara su intento de asesinar a la población que habitaba en la ciudad. Decidí detener la actividad hostil del G-6, amenaza nivel dragón, desactivándolo directamente de su programación con mis propios programas operativos, logrando forzar un control temporal mediante mi sistema operativo primario, lamentablemente eso costó perder más del cincuenta por ciento de mi cuerpo y comprometió mi sistema de soporte vital principal. Justo después de que el G-6, amenaza nivel dragón, activara su secuencia de autodestrucción llegó Saitama sensei para detenerlo y salvar a todos los habitantes de ciudad K. Después de que Saitama sensei destruyera al G-6, amenaza nivel dragón, no tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con él, teniendo apenas unos momentos para confesarle mis sentimientos por Saitama sensei. Justo después de confesar mis sentimientos por Saitama sensei la energía de mi antiguo Core se agotó, apagándose por ello mi sistema de soporte vital principal y todos los movimientos de mis sistemas operativos principales — se detuvo apenas un segundo para tomar aire y seguir con su explicación — El doctor Kuseno me dijo que después de lo ocurrido con el G-6, amenaza nivel dragón y que mis sistemas operativos principales se apagaran, Saitama Sensei me llevó directo al laboratorio secreto del doctor Kuseno para que pudiera repararme, pero mi cuerpo estaba bastante lejos de poder ser reparado porque el Core y el sistema operativo principal estaban muy dañados y no era posible realizar ninguna reparación en ellos. Al apagarse el sistema operativo principal solo quedó el sistema auxiliar para mantener mi cerebro con vida. El doctor Kuseno me informó de que Saitama sensei me dejó en el laboratorio porque creía que yo estaría más "feliz" de ser enterrado ahí que en cualquier otro lugar y después de eso Saitama sensei se marchó. El doctor Kuseno entonces pensó que no había nada que pudiera hacer porque el sistema operativo principal se había apagado y estaba dañado, pero entonces el doctor Kuseno se dio cuenta de que el sistema auxiliar aún estaba funcionando para mantener mi cerebro con vida, por lo que el doctor Kuseno me puso en estado de suspensión para poder iniciar con las reparaciones necesarias, pero el doctor Kuseno no podía realizar las reparaciones con mi cuerpo en ese estado, porque, tal como lo indicó la información obtenida del G-6, amenaza nivel dragón, mejor dicho, el Genoside 06, yo no… —

— ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Cállate! — Saitama había perdido la paciencia y más de la mita de la información con tanta palabrería — ¡Veinte palabras o menos! ¡Resúmelo en algo comprensible! — estuvo a punto de asestarle el golpe, pero quería saber _, tenía que saber_ , que él era real.

— … El doctor Kuseno pudo salvarme la vida porque Saitama sensei me llevó al laboratorio —ya había dejado de tratar de zafarse y sus brazos estaban "tranquilamente" colgando a sus costados de forma relajada, momentos atrás había sujetado el brazo de su maestro porque había entrado en pánico, con ese nuevo cuerpo no podía darse el "lujo" de quedar despedazado o partido por la mitad, había sido una sensación extraña, ahora sabía que no tenía nada que temer y el pánico se diluyó casi de inmediato.

— Pero entonces tú… ¿No estabas…? ¿Cómo? — su corazón estaba latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal, deseando que no estuviera durmiendo.

— No lo estaba, aunque el sistema de soporte vital principal se apagó por completo, el sistema operativo auxiliar mantuvo mi cerebro con vida — ahora hasta él mismo pensó que eso se escuchaba muy extraño, pero así fue como sucedió.

— Pero el científico dijo que no podía repararte, él dijo que… — si estaba soñando entonces no iba a despertarse, pero estaba consciente de que era real, ¡Tenía que ser real!

— El doctor Kuseno no podía, cuando se dio cuenta de que el sistema auxiliar había mantenido mi cerebro con vida me puso en estado de suspensión para ganar tiempo y poder construirme un cuerpo completamente nuevo, pero el doctor Kuseno no podía hacerlo solo, por lo que solicitó la ayuda de un colega suyo — esas no habían sido veinte palabras, pero se las arregló para mantener la explicación bastante corta, de haberlo expresado con todo detalle seguramente hubiese podido escribir un libro enciclopédico de su nuevo cuerpo.

— ¿Entonces por qué…? ¿Por qué _hasta_ ahora…? — esa era la verdadera cosa que lo estaba molestando, alguien pudo habérselo dicho **_antes_**.

— Mi cuerpo no estuvo finalizado hasta hace once semanas. Pude salir del laboratorio hace ocho semanas, pero no pude encontrarte sensei — hizo una breve pausa para mirar a los ojos cafés del mayor — Volví a la Asociación de Héroes porque creí que con la publicidad en algún momento me verías — eso había sido dos semanas atrás, luego de rendirse en irlo buscando por todos lados, después de regresar a la AH pensó que tomaría más tiempo, su maestro era una persona sencilla y no se fijaba mucho en las novedades, por lo que tendría que esforzarse para estar siempre en las noticias.

— Yo de verdad creí que tú habías muerto… —le hacía falta oxígeno, nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ni en los peores días, no sabía si estar feliz o estar enojado, quería golpearlo y abrazarlo.

— Está bien Sensei — Genos le sonrió suavemente — Yo también lo creí —

— No puedo —Saitama finalmente soltó al joven rubio y miró hacia su derecha — Necesito tiempo, han pasado dos años, necesito tiempo para entenderlo — no quería pensar en nada, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de perder su temperamento y matar a alguien.

— Sensei… — Genos habló con determinación pero no estaba gritando —Yo esperaré por ti todo el tiempo que necesites — en otro momento hubiera insistido en que todo estaba bien y en seguir a su maestro, quien seguramente se iría en cualquier segundo, pero ahora había madurado un poco, le daría espacio y tiempo para asimilarlo todo.

Para cuando Fubuki había llegado a dónde ellos estaban Saitama ya se había marchado, Genos mantenía su semblante serio de siempre, trataba de comportarse como si nada de eso hubiera pasado pero era evidente que no se sentía nada bien con la situación. Ella no podía ofrecerle una sola palabra de consuelo, tal vez porque ella estaba enamorada del mismo idiota del que el ciborg rubio se había enamorado. Ella se le quedó mirando al ciborg durante casi cinco minutos, ambos en un silencio tenso. Genos le devolvió la mirada intensamente, esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento.

— Puedo hablar con él —ella ofreció finalmente – Explicarle lo que pasó — aun cuando tenía sentimientos por el hombre calvo, ella sabía que él nunca la vería de esa manera — Bang también hablará con él, estoy segura — en ese momento oyeron un gran estruendo, la mitad de una montaña que se veía a muchos kilómetros de distancia había colapsado abruptamente — Aunque puede que sea mejor hacerlo más tarde… — ella susurró para sí misma.

— No es necesario que intervengan — él la miró con una frialdad que ella no sabía cómo unos ojos artificiales eran capaces de expresar — Pero porque eres amiga de sensei voy a darte una advertencia — él no se molestó en disimular lo mucho que ella le desagrada ahora mismo, él sabía que ella también tenía sentimientos por _su_ maestro — Si tratas de apartar a sensei de mí, no tendré piedad contigo — en ese momento ella se puso en posición de guardia, preparándose para el choque.

— Ten más cuidado de cómo te diriges a mí, mocoso — ella levitó las piedras y objetos, como vehículos, que estaban a su alrededor, no iba a dejarse intimidar — Puede que te hallan clasificado como rango S de nuevo, pero no eres una amenaza para mí — lo cierto era que ella sabía que no podía ganarle, si él la agarraba con la guardia baja ella estaba _muerta_ , pero él no tenía por qué saber que, en el fondo, Fubuki le tenía miedo.

— No te estoy amenazando, Fubuki, solo estoy exponiendo un hecho — ella tal vez era una de las telequinéticas más poderosas del mundo, pero él estaba seguro de que no le costaría nada de esfuerzo derrotarla.

— Es problema tuyo entonces — ella usó su actitud ofendida, dio media vuelta y se marchó, si ese insolente no quería su ayuda bien se podía ir al carajo, espera que le costara mucho trabajo y lágrimas de sangre recuperar a Saitama.

Genos fue de vuelta a "casa", el departamento en el que había vivido con su maestro. Había regresado a ese lugar hacía ocho semanas, cuando pudo salir del laboratorio. Al entrar notó que todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo, era evidente que su maestro se había marchado muchos meses atrás, dejando todas sus pertenencias en ese lugar ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Él se sentía responsable por ello.

Cuando el doctor Kuseno había intentado localizar al maestro a su celular siempre mandaba a un mensaje de que estaba fuera del área de servicio, después indicó que el número había sido desactivado. No era una situación inesperada, el doctor Kuseno trató de marcarle a Saitama casi siete meses después del incidente, cuando estuvo seguro de que Genos podía ser "reparado".

Lo primero que el joven rubio hizo al llegar a su "casa" fue limpiar obsesivamente, hasta que todo quedó reluciente y después visitó a los amigos de su maestro, alguno de ellos debería poder decirle en dónde estaba o cómo localizarlo, por supuesto en ese momento no pensó en los embarazosos, e infructuosos, resultados de ir a verlos imprudentemente.

Primero fue a ver al maestro Bang, al no poder encontrar a King, ya que el "héroe más fuerte del mundo" había dejado de serlo el año anterior. Bang se había quedado quieto por largos minutos, observándolo, después se puso a orar, pidiendo por el descanso eterno de su alma, incluso estaba preparando una ofrenda, "incómodo" se quedaba corto al momento de tratar de explicar qué hacía ahí y lo que necesitaba.

Después fue por Fubuki, ella no había reaccionado mejor, había gritado tan alto que los oídos de Genos perdieron audición por un par de minutos, después de gritar ella había tratado de exorcizarlo por todos los medios que conocía porque pensó que era un fantasma vengativo que quería matarla, o algo parecido, la verdad Genos no le prestó mucha atención a las cosas que ella estaba gritando.

No trató de hablar con King, una vez que supo que se estaba quedando con Bang, por que el ex héroe estaba en silla de ruedas y vaya uno a saber en qué estado lamentable acabaría si veía a Genos de repente sin ninguna advertencia.

Decidió dejarlo así, había supuesto que sería igual con cualquier héroe que él fuera a visitar, había sido difícil buscarlo por todas partes, corriendo la mayor parte del día. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora sabía que su maestro volvería a "casa" un día cercano, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Saitama estaba en un lugar despejado y sin habitantes. No podía con todo eso, no era fácil. Pero su problema con la situación no era porque Genos estuviera con vida, de hecho eso lo había puesto muy feliz, su problema es que también estaba muy molesto, más que molesto, no sabía que nombre ponerle a toda ese sentimiento negativo que estaba experimentando, tal vez lo correcto era decir que estaba **furioso,** remarcado con negritas. Habían pasado dos años, dos putos años en los que lo había dado por muerto, en todo ese maldito tiempo bien pudo haber estado ahí, apoyarlo en su recuperación o lo que hiciera falta ¡Maldita sea! Golpeó la montaña, golpeó el piso y toda superficie sólida que tuviera cerca. Había dejado enormes huecos a su alrededor, lo que más quería en ese momento era poder mandar a todo el mundo justo al otro lado de la galaxia con sus propios puños.

— Creo que volveré a casa… — dijo para sí mismo luego de cinco minutos de haberse calmado, toda la destrucción no tomó más que un minuto en realidad. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, no tenía ninguna prisa. Volvería a su departamento, lejos de ciudad Z, para seguir su mismo ritmo de vida, aburrido y predecible.

Bang se encontraba despidiéndose de sus alumnos cuando Fubuki llegó, ellos no habían sigo amigos cercanos antes pero los últimos meses la situación se había complicado para todos, los monstruos aparecían más seguido y eran más fuertes cada vez, aunque pertenecían a ligas diferente se habían ayudado varias veces, incluso habían forjado un lazo "amistoso" con unos pocos héroes más, como Pri Pri Prisioner, quien no podía asistir a sus pequeñas reuniones porque tenía que mantener un ojo sobre Garou.

Ahora ella le había contado, rápidamente, lo que había pasado, Fubuki no se preocupó por fingir que no estaba molesta por la situación y bastante más enojada con ese "calvo idiota" , ella simplemente no podía entenderlo, comprendía que él tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto y confundido pero… ¿Qué no debía de estar feliz porque su deseo, que pidió día tras día, de ver nuevamente a Genos se le había cumplido?

— En realidad es algo normal, Fubuki — dijo el anciano, esbozando una sonrisa confiada — El corazón de un hombre es complicado en formas muy diferentes del delicado corazón de una mujer — claro que él no iba a mencionar que Saitama era… Bueno, no se trataba de un hombre normal — A veces nos acostumbramos tanto a la soledad que cuando llega el amor, por mucho que uno lo haya estado esperando, es difícil aceptarlo — ella torció la boca ligeramente, sintiéndose incómoda — Algún tú también hallarás a tu "persona más importante", Fubuki — él lo decía con seguridad, pero sentía que ese día estaba lejos de llegar por que ella no quería dejar de mirar a cierto hombre que no podía darle ese tipo de amor, se compadecía de ella, él pensaba firmemente ninguna mujer debería de sufrir así.

— No es importante — ella dijo con su tono frío, cruzándose de brazos, desenado que ese viejo no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero sus palabras la hicieron perderse en sus recuerdos.

Después de _ese día,_ en el que su discípulo había muerto, Saitama había vuelto a ciudad Z pero no fue capaz de volver a su casa, no podría lidiar con el silencio del lugar ni con la ausencia del rubio, acabaría por destruirlo todo de un solo golpe y su departamento era todo lo que le quedaba para recordarlo. Bang lo recibió en su casa, como su invitado, le dijo que podía quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que necesitara.

El anciano fue quien organizó el pequeño funeral para Genos, al cual además de él solo asistieron Fubuki y King, Saitama había puesto la piedra ahí, todos llevaron sus ofrendas y al finalizar el día nadie más habló del asunto de nuevo.

Día tras día ella había ido a visitarlo, se preocupaba por que comiera y hacerle compañía, no importaba lo que los demás dijeran, ella quería ayudarlo y estar ahí para él.

— Te he traído un poco de té — ella se sentó junto a él, dejándole la taza en frente — ¿Ya has comido algo el día de hoy? Puedo traerte cualquier cosa que quieras comer — hacía meses que Fubuki se había dado cuenta de que eran sus sentimientos por él los que impulsaban a querer verlo feliz, también era difícil para ella ver que ninguno de sus esfuerzos daban resultado, pero no por ello iba a dejarlo solo.

— Estoy bien —él no tomó el té, lo dejó enfriarse como cada día. Saitama no la quería cerca, a nadie en realidad, su vida se sentía "opaca", era como si estuviera viendo una película, como si nada de esa situación fuera real.

— ¿Estás seguro? Hay buenos restaurantes por aquí, te traeré cualquier cosa que quieras — era doloroso ver que la única cosa que podía hacer era mirar.

— No necesito nada, realmente — él seguía mirando hacia el jardín, no estaba pensando en nada en particular, solo dejaba que las ideas vagaran por su cabeza, él no estaba _sintiendo_ nada.

Un hombre de la asociación de héroes llegó a toda prisa solicitando a Silver Fang, tenían una emergencia, ciudad C estaba bajo el ataco de un enorme reptil y necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, ningún otro héroe había respondido a la llamada, al parecer todos los demás clase S estaban ocupados en esos momentos.

Bang se preparó para salir, invitando a Saitama a ir con él, al igual que a Fubuki, dijo, con mucha sutileza, que tal vez un pequeño cambio podía ayudarlo un poco, Saitama se puso su traje amarillo y se fue con ellos.

Un solo golpe, potente y devastador, hizo estallar a ese monstro en miles de pedazos haciendo caer una lluvia de sangre de tono púrpura, la destrucción estaba por todos lados, un hombre poderoso de pie en medio de todo el desorden, entre escombros y sangre, pero Bang y Fubuki estaban mirando algo diferente, no había gloria, no había emoción, ni siquiera el sabor de una pequeña victoria, solo se reflejaba en él desesperación, dolor y _muerte…_

— Él ya no está aquí — Saitama habló a nadie en particular — Ya no tengo que preocuparme por llevarlo a reparar, ni por su manera obsesiva de anotar todo lo que hago o lo que digo — poco a poco él se estaba estrellando contra la realidad — Ni a escucharlo decir "sensei eres sorprendente" "sensei vamos a entrenar" "sensei esto" "sensei, lo que sea" — apretó sus puños con fuerza, tenía tanto que no se sentía tan… _inútil_ — Siempre le dije que no tenía nada que enseñarle pero ese muchacho terco nunca escuchaba lo que le decía — sus últimas palabras lo seguían atormentando, era doloroso seguirlo oyendo en su mente —¿Por qué? ¡ ¿Por qué tenías que decírmelo?! —ahora estaba gritando — ¡Sólo dijiste lo que querías y luego te fuiste! ¡Maldición! — y dio un fuerte pisotón, creando un cráter profundo en ese lugar — ¡NO VOY A PERDONARTELO! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡VOY A GOLPEARTE EN SERIO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ! — se calmó a los pocos minutos y regresó con Bang al dojo, fue únicamente para despedirse de ellos, él no volvería a ser un héroe por lo que también le dejó al anciano su traje amarillo y abandonó todo lo que tenía en ciudad Z.

Saitama se había dado cuenta que amaba a Genos ese día, ahora que ya no podría decírselo ni volver a verlo. Contrario a lo que otros pudieran pensar él lo tomó con calma y resignación, no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada lo devolvería a la vida. Dejó que el dolor se acomodara en su corazón y miró al frente, seguiría adelante. Se cambió de nombre, se mudó a otra ciudad, buscó empleo, consiguió un apartamento barato y vio pasar los días, sin ninguna ambición. Sus días de héroe llegaron a su fin y seguiría con su vida como una persona común y normal.

Fubuki lo buscó por todos lados sin tener suerte, incluso usó una entrevista televisiva para intentar localizarlo, había gritado frente a las cámaras "¡Vuelve ya, maldito calvo!" con toda su indignación pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta, él no volvió. Ella se dio por vencida poco a poco, él jamás la miraría como a algo más que una amiga.

Bang trajo de regreso a Fubuki de sus recuerdos, ofreciéndole un poco más de té, le dio unos minutos más para serenarse, sin embargo ellos tenían un pendiente que tratar. Él la estaba mirando seriamente.

— ¿Fubuki, hablaste con Genos sobre ese "asunto" que tenemos pendiente con él? — tenían que ser muy cautelosos, no querían que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban planeando hacer.

— … No, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo ni ganas de preguntarle nada — por supuesto que el que ese estúpido ciborg la hubiese amenazado y el que casi iniciaran una pelea ahí mismo tuvo mucho que ver.

— Comprendo — él podía darse una idea bastante acertada de lo ocurrido, dos jóvenes enamorados de la misma persona y ambos con caracteres fuertes,siempre que dos personas así chocaban nunca acaba pacíficamente — No tienes que preocuparte por ello, le preguntaré la próxima vez que lo vea — ella asintió sin duda sintiéndose culpable, ellos necesitaban de toda la ayuda que pudieran obtener, por el bien de ese hombre en silla de ruedas que decía que estaba bien pero que lloraba en silencio cuando creía que nadie estaba mirando.

Saitama llegó a su "nueva" ciudad pasada la media noche, ahí no había tranquilidad, aún a esas horas tenía distritos activos, carteles brillantes y letreros en neón, la gente, vestida en toda clase de estilos, paseaba las veinticuatro horas por esos lados, hablando, gritando, eso es lo que hacían las personas normales en una día común, eso es lo que él debería estar haciendo ahora que vivía como alguien "normal". Pero era difícil adaptarse al cambio.

La tienda en la que trabajaba se encontraba unas calles más abajo, debían de estar Ichi y Murata en el turno nocturno, a él le tocaría ese turno en dos semanas. Caminó hacia la tienda, compraría un par de cosas antes de irse a su departamento a dormir, después de todo a él le tocaba entrar al primer turno.

A dos cuadras de llegar se dio cuenta de algo, había un espectacular de dos metros de alto en el techo de la tienda de revistas, que a esa hora estaba cerrada, el letrero era negro de fondo con grandes letras rojas, ala izquierda estaba una gran imagen de Genos, hasta la cintura, con el brazo extendido, en la misma posición que le chico usaba para incinerar a los monstruos. Las letras rojas daban la noticia más espectacular del mes: ¡Inesperado regreso! ¡Después de una larga pausa Demon Ciborg ha vuelto para protegernos! ¡Entrevista exclusiva en páginas centrales! Saitama solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta, de sorpresa, frente al cartel. Entró a la tienda de enfrente, en donde vendían novedades y chucherías las veinticuatro horas.

— Oye, oye — se dirigió groseramente al encargado, no le importaba— ¿Desde cuándo está ese anuncio de ahí? — lo conocía desde hacía unos meses, ese hombre se llamaba Denis, Tenis o algo así.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Takeshi? —Daevis le preguntó, consternado, el tipo calvo siempre estaba en una actitud apática y desinteresada a todo, ese comportamiento exaltado era muy extraño — ¿El anuncio? Lo pusieron hace como dos semanas — no podía creer que eso era lo que lo había alterado, tal vez el calvo estaba borracho o algo parecido, pero no olía a alcohol ni tenía señas de estar drogado — ¡Oh! ¿Eres uno de sus fans? — esa parecía razonable.

— ¿Dos semanas? — Saitama no lo estaba escuchando realmente. Pero no podía ser, él lo hubiese notado, se habría dado cuenta y hubiera ido a la misma sede de la Asociación de Héroes en ciudad A para exigir una explicación — ¡No puede tener ahí dos semanas sin que yo lo viera! —

— Bueno, vives en un lugar lejano en el espacio, Takeshi — Daevis se rio al ver la cara enojada del calvo, sacó una revista que tenía debajo del mostrador — Si hubieras comentado que eras su fan — como los compañeros de trabajo que él tenía — Te hubiera pedido un poster — que dieron a las primeras cien personas que adquirieron la revista — Al parecer estuvo ausente porque requirió reparaciones extremas después de un pelea con un monstruo — dejó la revista justo en las páginas centrales.

— No… Él estaba muerto — susurró él, viendo las la revista, sin leerla.

— ¿Cómo dices? — para cuando levantó la vista "Takeshi" ya había desaparecido — ¿Cómo? ¿A dónde se fue? —

Saitama había salido corriendo, avanzando varias calles, se olvidó de lo que quería comprar en la tienda en dónde trabajaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de la cantidad de imágenes y anuncios que tenían a los héroes en ellos, los viejos, los nuevos y al más resiente reingresado ciborg rubio, el cual había pasado del número más bajo en el rango S a ser el número trece, eso es lo que uno de esos carteles decía. También era el tema de moda entre las jovencitas. Él nunca se había dado cuenta en las dos semanas que había estado en las noticias, en las conversaciones de la gente y hasta en carteles. De puro coraje rompió alguno de esos carteles y corrió de inmediato, para no ser pillado y que lo obligaran a pagar el daño.

— ¿A sí son las cosas, eh? — ahora sí estaba hablando con él mismo. Ya estaba entrando a su departamento, salió a su balcón y vio que su vecina había olvidado meter una toalla rosada con la imagen del rubio en ella, de verdad ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta? — Demonios… — estaba sujetando la orilla de su balcón con tanta fuerza que la agrietó — ¿No vas a dejarme en paz, verdad? — miró hacia el cielo mientras apretaba los dientes, luego sonrió, enojado, últimamente todo lo que hacía era enojarse, quería y necesitaba golpear algo — Ahora que recuerdo, te debo un golpe en esa bonita cara que tienes, Genos — por primera vez decir su nombre no le dolía como si un filo ardiente atravesara su corazón.

Entró al departamento para dormir, amanecería en pocas horas y estaba seguro de que tendría un día muy largo pero lo primero en su agenda sería ir a darle una visita a cierto ciborg estúpido.

Genos se había levantado temprano, como lo había estado haciendo desde que tuvo movilidad total, comió algo ligero y se dedicó a limpiar todo, aunque no estuviera sucio, era su rutina diaria desde que había vuelto a casa de su maestro. La rutina era necesaria ahora que se estaba acostumbrando a su cuerpo nuevo, que era cerca de un treinta por ciento orgánico, once semanas no era suficientes para acostumbrarse de nuevo a la necesidad de comer, consumir líquidos y utilizar el baño, por no mencionar el tener que lidiar con otros impulsos naturales más complicados, odiaba cuando le daba hipo, de verdad ¿Cómo le hacía la gente normal para sobrevivir a todos ellos? Era muy difícil acostumbrarse de nuevo a todo ello luego de más de cuatro años de no sufrirlos. El doctor Kuseno le había dicho que mantener su rutina normal lo ayudaría a asimilar todo psicológica y fisiológicamente. Al diablo con la fisiología, algunas veces deseaba poder tener su antiguo cuerpo.

Dar una vuelta por la ciudad, repasar sus libretas de apuntes minuciosamente y estudiar eran parte de su rutina también. Destruir monstruos y salvar a las personas eran el balance caótico que evitaba que muriera de aburrimiento ¿Así era como el sensei se sentía todo el tiempo? Realmente era espantoso sentarse en la soledad y quedarse esperando, día tras día, a que algo fuera diferente y él solo lo había vivido por unas pocas semanas.

En su paseo matutino de ese día estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió el día anterior, estaba realmente feliz porque había logrado ver a su maestro de nuevo, aunque fue un lapso muy breve al menos sabía que estaba bien, que seguía siendo el hombre más poderoso del mundo y, en especial, que podría tener la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo cuando su maestro estuviera listo para volver a su vida.

Él tuvo que detenerse cuando la silueta de un hombre decidido y bastante aterrador se había detenido frente a él sorpresivamente.

— Sensei? — Genos estaba confundido y sorprendido, no esperaba verlo tan pronto, no imaginó que regresaría a la mañana siguiente, sin duda su maestro era un hombre increíble, estaba tan perdido admirándolo que jamás cruzó en su mente la idea de que estaba en problemas.

— ¿Sabes? Me acordé de que te debo un par de golpes, por lo de antes y por lo de hace dos años — él se movió hacia el frente, levantando su puño derecho para darle un "saludo" a la cara de su ex alumno.

Genos se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos por la impresión, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, como aquella vez que entrenaron por primera ocasión, luego de ingresar a las filas de la asociación de héroes. A su favor se podía decir que aunque hubiera podido reaccionar no hubiera tenido oportunidad de evitar el golpe, Saitama seguía siendo el más veloz.

* * *

Más de 400 palabras para Genos… eso fue cansado =_=.

Guest / Yuki Rivaille / Yari / Briget / Y a los demás que se tomaron el tiempo de leer hasta aquí:

Supongo que ya saben por qué Saitama no lo sabía, pero por si alguien se saltó el capítulo para leer los comentarios finales (¿De verdad alguien lo haría?) Bueno, Las reparaciones de Genos se tardaron casi un año y ahora me dirán ¡Pero fueron dos años! Sí, pero cuando lean el capítulo podrán notar que el Dr. Kuseno no pudo repáralo de inmediato, requirió de la ayuda de alguien más (jujujuju) Pero tener el cuerpo listo iba a llevar tiempo, por lo que Genos tuvo que esperar casi un año y nueve meses para poder estar completamente funcional. Plus, Saitama desapareció y no fue posible localizarlo, es por eso que no lo sabía =P.

Este no será un fic muy largo, pero trataré de mantenerles en suspenso el mayor tiempo posible =D. Por otro lado, publiqué otro fic, se llama Viñetas de una vez, que serán pequeños one shoots de cosas que ocurren en esta misma historia, pero serán humorísticas (al menos eso es lo que yo quiero) y que no pondré en este fic porque quiero hacerlo más serio (igual espero poder lograrlo)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Final de capítulo para respuesta general de RR

Y el capítulo es corto, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Este capítulo lo subí antes de la fecha acordada para felicitar a Liz_Uzumaki por su cumpleaños 20+

* * *

III

Principio

Genos salió volando hacia atrás, impactándose contra un edificio, las personas que estaban cerca salieron corriendo, terriblemente asustados por ese "monstruo". EL ciborg rubio cayó al piso momentos después y comenzó a levantarse lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces para despejarse, finalmente se puso de pie. La parte izquierda de su rostro se había agrietado.

— ¿Sabes algo? — Saitama se tronó los dedos de la mano derecha, solamente para hacer el momento más dramático — Hace tiempo se me ocurrió que si volvía a verte iba a golpearte hasta que me cansara — se acercó de nuevo a él, listo para darle el segundo golpe pero se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara, ocasionando que la presión del aire derrumbara el edificio que estaba detrás de Genos — ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Vas a dejarte _matar de nuevo_? — la actitud de ese rubio lo estaba cabreando bastante más.

— Si sensei está enojado por mi causa y si golpearme lo hará sentir mejor está bien — él miró directamente a su maestro a los ojos — Voy a recibir cada golpe hasta que estés satisfecho, sensei —

— … Debería volarte en pedazos sólo por decir eso y para no tener que verte de nuevo — pero ningún golpe vino después de que hablara, se 'conformó' con moler sus dientes rabiosamente por unos segundos para después volver a su estado "desinteresado" de siempre — Es todo, me voy — ya iba tarde para su turno matutino en la tienda en la que trabajaba.

— Espera sensei — Genos quería acercarse a él hasta que pudiera tocarlo, pero se mantuvo a la misma distancia a la que estaban para no molestarlo —Te extrañé sensei, cada día que estuve consciente te extrañé — la sensación de tener un "nudo" en la garganta era horrible, estaba llorando pero no le importaba, todo lo que quería era recuperar la vida que tenía dos añas atrás antes del 'incidente'.

— ¡No deberías estar llorando! — ¡De verdad le costaba comprender a ese estúpido muchacho! Si no lo quisiera tanto definitivamente lo hubiese partido por la mitad.

— Lo siento mucho sensei — sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la cara antes de que sus lágrimas de aceite hicieran un lío, afortunadamente nadie más lo había visto. Quería hablar con él, para tratar de hacer las paces lo mejor posible, pero su celular comenzó a sonar — Es de la Asociación de Héroes, sensei, por favor deme un momento — Sí, él habla — la voz se escuchaba alterada, pero a Saitama no le interesaba oírlo — No, no se trata de una amenaza, ha sido un malentendido — al parecer las personas de ciudad Z habían reportado ese incidente como el ataque de un monstruo — No es necesario, todo está en orden. No hay ninguna amenaza — colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a su maestro de nuevo — Lo siento, sensei, pero al parecer las personas confundieron su ataque sorpresivo con la aparición de un monstruo y lo reportaron a la Asociación de Héroes. Ya les aclaré la situación — lo dijo como si Saitama no lo hubiese podido escuchar antes, durante la llamada.

Saitama se le quedó mirando por unos breves momentos, la destrucción a su alrededor, el comportamiento de Genos, incluso la grieta en su rostro, que era culpa suya esta vez, todo en conjunto lo hacía sentir como cuando finalizaba una pelea contra un monstruo cualquiera, como si esos dos años no hubieran pasado, le recordó cuanto lo amaba y también en todas esas veces que pidió volver a verlo. Pensó que estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, cualquier cosa, con tal de tenerlo de vuelta y ahora que su deseo se había cumplido lo primero que hizo fue ir a golpearlo. Simplemente era ridículo, tenía ganas de reírse de su propia estupidez y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque eso lo haría doblemente estúpido.

— Ok… — fue todo lo que pudo decir, finalmente — Tengo que irme, dejé algunas cosas pendientes — se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar — … No creas que te he perdonado, un par de golpes no solucionan estas cosas — claro que en realidad solo le había dado un golpe, pero ya lo había dicho y no iba a corregirse.

— ¡Lo mantendré presente, sensei! — dijo casi gritando, con toda su determinación, hizo una reverencia mientras estaba sonriendo, ahora quería llorar de felicidad, tenía la esperanza de que pronto iban a reanudar su "estilo de vida" acostumbrado, el día que su maestro lo perdonara.

Saitama se fue del lugar, no iba a quedarse a responder preguntas incómodas y mucho menos para que le hicieran pagar por los daños materiales. Genos se quedó ahí, sin moverse ni un paso, su mente estaba tratando de agrupar todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos desordenados de adoración hacia Saitama, su maestro era una persona increíble, poderosa, generosa, amable, considerada… Pero toda su cadena de pensamiento fue interrumpida al detectar movimiento cerca de él. Bang había llegado y estaba caminando en su dirección.

— Reporté que todo fue una confusión, no hay ninguna amenaza —informó en el mismo tono engreído de siempre, había algunas cosas que no iban a cambiar.

— Mha… Sí, la Asociación de Héroes me informó sobre eso — Bang se acercó lo suficiente como para hablar cómodamente, a pesar de su impulsividad ese muchacho le caía bien, todos eran difíciles a esa edad — Vengo en plan de "visita social". ¿Todo bien entonces? — él había llegado para ver a Saitama retirarse, por como pintaban las cosas no parecía _tan_ malo.

— Sensei dijo que solo necesita tiempo, así que esperaré — esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mirando en la dirección por la cual su maestro se había marchado.

— Bueno, eso se oye como una buena noticia — el anciano sonrió, las buenas noticias escaseaban últimamente y una de ellas, por pequeña que fuera, era bien recibida — ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo de tomar para celebrar? — Genos ya era mayor de edad, no debería tener ningún inconveniente con ir a tomar algo con un amigo ¿Cierto?

— Bang, las formalidades son innecesarias y no tengo tiempo para ir a cualquier lado ahora — esa era su versión "educada" para decir 'Dime qué quieres y que sea rápido, no me hagas perder el tiempo', algo que el mayor entendió perfectamente.

— Bueno, quería preguntarte si el doctor Kuseno había hallado alguna forma de ayudar a King para pueda volver a caminar —él y Fubuki iban a cubrir los gastos necesarios, no estaban obligados a ello pero la AH no iba a cubrir ese gasto — De cualquier manera posible, no importa si al final llega a necesitar un bastón — la AH se había enterado de la verdad detrás de King y su rango 7 de la clase S y después de eso no quisieron ayudarlo — Lograr que pueda moverse con sus propios pies ya sería un gran avance — lo habían intentado con varios cirujanos y especialistas, pero la espalda de King había quedado destrozada, su espina quedó astillada sin oportunidad de reconstrucción. Pero nadie hizo pública esa información para no meterse en problemas, tampoco querían arriesgarse a dejar a su amigo en manos de un médico desconocido.

— Con las placas que mandaron el doctor Kuseno y el doctor Genus llegaron a la conclusión de que es imposible realizar una reconstrucción a su espina dorsal y no sería posible proporcionarle un implante biónico porque su espina está astillada sin posibilidades de reconstrucción — él estaba hablando mientras miraba su teléfono celular y escribía en él.

— Ya veo… — era lo mismo que los otros médicos habían dicho.

— Una solución sería darla una columna vertebral artificial, pero eso normalmente es un proceso tardado, costoso y doloroso — podía parecer un tema serio pero él lo decía como si no fuera la gran cosa — Aunque es un método complicado podría ser su mejor oportunidad con la medicina convencional — miró a Bang por un momento para luego devolver su vista a la plática que mantenía por el celular – Sin embargo el doctor Genus indicó que reconstruir la columna en base a su ADN era una mejor forma —

— ¿Reconstruir a base de su ADN? No querrás decir… —la 'clonación' no era algo posible en esos días, tendrían que pasar años para que lograran algo como eso, pero si eso le daba alguna posibilidad a King…

— Sí — él seguía concentrado en su conversación, después de unos momentos cerró su celular repentinamente — La columna vertebral estará lista en aproximadamente cuatro semanas, solo tiene que ser paciente — nuevamente tenía ese tono de quien platicaba del clima.

— Entiendo… —él asintió y luego las palabras de Genos fueron completamente asimiladas por su cerebro — ¿Cuatro semanas? ¿Tan rápido? — él estaba seguro que cuando menos tendrían que esperar un año o dos.

— Solo tienen que mantener saludable a King para que se puedan realizar las primeras pruebas y posteriormente se realice la operación final —él estaba omitiendo mucha información ahí, pero no se trataba de asustarlo _por ahora_ — Solo recuerden que deben mantener esto a total discreción — porque esa tecnología y experimentos no estaban a conocimiento público, claro que podrían tener increíbles aplicaciones médicas para salvar vidas, pero también podían ser usadas como peligrosas armas.

— Sí, por supuesto — tal vez era un poco pronto para celebrar, pero tenía ganas de darle la noticia a sus amigos, lo más difícil sería informarle a King, porque todo eso se estaba haciendo a sus espaldas.

Saitama ya estaba de vuelta en su departamento, mirando todo de forma ausente, no podía quedarse a perder más tiempo, tenía que ir a trabajar, tal vez si agarraba a su jefe de buen humor no le descontaba todo el día, agarró su uniforme y salió corriendo. De camino a la tienda se dio cuenta de que todo se veía diferente, todo parecía más _colorido_ , los adolescentes se portaban más bulliciosos, pero el cambio más impactante es que _sintió_ , por primera vez, que sus pasos lo estaban llevando a algún lado.

Un nuevo amanecer llegó a la ciudad, el sol parecía ser más brillante y ninguna nube se asomaba hasta donde llegaba el horizonte, nada de eso estaba siendo registrado por cierto ciborg rubio, el cual se había quedado en su futón. No había salido a correr, ni se había levantado para comer o limpiar y era muy probable que no se levantara en todo el resto del día. La grieta de su rostro ya no estaba, había ido ayer mismo a que el doctor lo arreglara, se suponía que ese nuevo material era más resistente que el anterior sin embargo no había modo que resistiera el increíble poder del maestro. Aprovechó la visita para informarle al doctor Kuseno de las 'buenas nuevas' así como hacerle saber que seguramente todo volvería al mismo ritmo que antes y por supuesto que ahora se enfocaría más en buscar al ciborg que destruyó su ciudad, ya que había perdido dos años después de aquel incidente y la información que había recibido sería de gran ayuda.

El doctor Kuseno le sugirió que se tomara un descanso por ahora, su prioridad debía ser poner orden en su vida, en especial ahora que Saitama iba a volver a ser una constante de nuevo. En ese momento, Genos, no sabía a qué se refería el doctor, todo se puso claro cuando preguntó inesperadamente lo siguiente "¿No dijiste que le habías declarado ese días tus sentimientos, Genos?" después le hizo otra pregunta "¿Saitama no te dio ninguna respuesta hasta ahora, verdad?" y luego lo remató con lo siguiente "¿Crees que Saitama se acuerde de que le has dicho cómo te sientes hacia él?" enterrándolo diez metros bajo tierra para luego desenterrar un miedo que no sabía que tenía arraigado tan profundamente en alguna parte de su mente. El doctor tenía razón, como siempre.

No podía poner orden a lo que pensaba y por eso se quedó todo el día tirado en su futón ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tal vez Saitama sensei de verdad no se acordaba que le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos, el maestro era muy olvidadizo y Genos estaba consciente de eso. Claro que él lo había mencionado al menos un par de veces durante su explicación, el día de ayer, pero su maestro tenía la mala costumbre de perder el interés durante las explicaciones largas, así que podía ser, seguramente, que ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado.

También tenía que tomar en cuenta que el maestro era un hombre considerado y amable, quien no actuaría deliberadamente de una manera en la que pudiese herirlo.

Tenía las dos posibilidades pero ya sea que Saitama sensei lo hubiese olvidado o pretendiera que no estaba consciente de sus sentimientos daba igual ahora, sabía que su maestro se preocupaba por él y no actuaría de alguna manera que lo hiciera sentir incómodo. No podía solo ir y preguntarle, eso acabaría peor.

Genos se tapó la cara con una almohada, era la primera vez que sentía que la frustración se "escurría por sus engranes", lo peor del caso era que pasaba por lo que él consideraba una tontería. Desde su perspectiva, tomando en cuenta todas las circunstancias, lo mejor para todos sería dejar ese tema en el olvido, pero haber tomado esa resolución no aliviaba el cómo se sentía.

Él dejó caer la almohada a un costado de su cara, notó que estaba oscureciendo prematuramente ¿Tal vez se pasó tanto tiempo sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del pasar de las horas? Eso podía suceder cuando se ignoraba el reloj interno, ya lo había comprobado antes. Demonios, no debería irse saltando las comidas de esa manera irresponsable ahora que necesitaba consumir alimentos. Seguro que tenía ingredientes para hacer algo sencillo o alguna instantánea, honestamente no quería moverse todavía ¿A sí se sentirían los hombres _normales_ de veintiún años? Quizás solo se trata que no se acostumbrara a ese cuerpo. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando un poco, hacía bastante calor.

Sudar se sumaba a las desventajas de tener un cuerpo orgánico, ahora sí que era afectado por el exceso de frío o de calor, su tolerancia al clima había bajado considerablemente. Su lista de desventajas iba creciendo. La maldita comezón era una perra también y de las peores cosas que tenía en contra. Se quitó la camisa que llevaba y la tiró sin fijarse, definitivamente se quedaría ahí tumbado _y si_ le daba hambre se levantaría más tarde a comer algo.

— Estoy en casa* —

Genos estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó a su maestro entrar, ahora estaba frente a él, tumbado en su futón descuidadamente y vestido con solo su ropa interior.

— ¿Genos? — Saitama se quedó quieto por unos momentos, no estaba seguro de que estaba viendo al mismo ciborg con el que había estado viviendo un par de años atrás. El rubio estaba en el futón, a medio sentarse, con solo la ropa interior puesta, su torso estaba completamente expuesto y… ¿Era eso piel? ¿Qué no era su cuerpo completamente de metal?

* * *

Para el (*) Saitama dice "Tadaima" que es la manera en la que habitualmente un japonés saluda al llegar a su propia casa, es como decir "soy yo" o "ya volví"

No lo puse en japonés porque, primero, quiero dejar de usar tantas palabras en ese idioma en mis fics y, segundo, porque me pareció que se lee mejor así, en español.

Respuesta general de RR para: ZakuryMinashiro/ Guest/ Youko Saiyo/ Macori Alpha/ y a los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta aquí.

Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, realmente he tratado de pensar en el universo de OPM para darle mejor sentido a la historia y trataré de que se mantenga de esa manera.

No voy a profundizar más sobre el cuerpo orgánico de Genos porque ya lo expliqué lo mejor que pude pero lo leerán hasta el capítulo 4. (El cual en este preciso momento está listo, pero lo subiré en la fecha acordada para dejarles en suspenso el mayor tiempo posible ; P)

Sobre Saitama y el tiempo de separación. Bueno, creo que dos años de no ver a alguien con quien convives a diario y a quien quieres es difícil, en especial cuando se ha muerto y que después reaparezca en tu vida así es un shock, pero Saitama es una persona especial, un hombre común pero especial, él sin duda actuará como debe ; ) Pero no es el único que sufrió, Genos también tuvo su buena parte de la separación, por no mencionar a los amigos de ellos –o de Saitama según Genos- quienes también van a sentir las holas de la tormenta que esos dos van a causar.

Espero que nadie odie de verdad Fubuki, ella no es mala ni va a tratar de separarlos, su oferta de ayuda es real. Ella simplemente es una persona que creció a la sombra de otra –es canon- y ahora que se enamoró de alguien –en este fic al menos- resulta que él no siente por ella lo mismo, lo que quería transmitir es su camino de aceptación de ese amor no correspondido y cómo, de cualquier forma, ella trata de ayudar a Saitama e incluso a Genos aunque ese "mocoso" no lo merezca.

Creo que es muy predecible que King tendrá la ayuda de Kuseno y del otro doctor-jejeje- pero si no se lo figuraban lo siento ya lo informé aquí mismo.

Casi lo olvido, Saitama no culpa a Kuseno por ese tiempo perdido, ni a Genos, solo está enojado y no sabía cómo canalizar toda esa ira hacia su propia estupidez, fue por eso que no dio ninguna visita desagradable.

Me gustaría agregar que este fic no tiene nada de especial, se trata de la interacción de estos dos hombres –Genos y Saitama- bajo circunstancias específicas y sus reacciones a ellas, así como la forma en la que afectan la vida de los que los rodean.

Me disculpo de antemano por quienes están esperando que llegue una mujer mala –Fubuki o cualquier otra- a hacerles la vida imposible y querer separarlos ya que eso no va a pasar, ellos mismos ya tienen a sus peores enemigos y trabas en su interior.

Y para quienes llegaron hasta aquí les dejo un premio, del capítulo 4:

— …Pensé que tu cuerpo era de metal —Saitama comentó descuidadamente, al menos la comodidad ente ellos no se había perdido del todo— ¿O es como el material de tu cara? —nunca había tocado su cara antes, pero era evidente que el rostro de Genos estaba hecho de un material flexible y posiblemente imitaba la piel bastante bien, o al menos Saitama esperaba que tuviera una función adicional a la de ser estética.

— No sensei, mi nuevo cuerpo es casi un treinta por ciento orgánico, esto —dijo señalando su torso— Es piel. También tengo un pulmón, corazón, riñones, hígado y sangre — estaba hablando sin pensar, para su fortuna se detuvo antes de decir que tenía también un pene "orgánico y perfectamente funcional", odiaba repetir las palabras de Genus.


	4. Chapter 4 Reunión

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Final de capítulo para respuesta general de RR

Les aviso que la primera parte es explicación del cuerpo de Genos, para que se pueda entender mejor como funciona. Lo que será algo importante en el futuro y posiblemente les deje un dibujo de él en el futuro, no prometo nada.

* * *

IV

Reunión

Cuando el doctor Kuseno se había percatado de que había la posibilidad de salvar a Genos hizo todo lo que pudo para tener las mejores oportunidades, pero por mucho que él fuera un genio en robótica y mecatrónica, entre otras, no había sido el creador original del Genoside 0-0114-K, lo que había hecho fue reparar el cuerpo y ajustar la programación dañada cuando lo encontró, pero solo le ofreció al muchacho lo más básico que supo de él para protegerlo de la dolorosa verdad, así fue como Genos pensó que su familia, y ciudad, fue destruida por un ciborg loco, así como le dijo que su nombre de pila era… Bueno, hizo lo mejor para el chico nuevamente.

Su reconstrucción sería imposible, replicar el mismo cuerpo sin la tecnología para ello no tenía sentido, sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, el doctor recordó que Genos le había hablado de un científico que había logrado realizar clones completos y perfectamente funcionales, el "Ashura Kabuto" era la prueba de ello.

Kuseno había tardado casi tres meses en dar con ese científico y uno más para convencerlo de colaborar con él. Una vez logrado el paso uno venía el paso dos, el doctor Genus necesitaba hacer pruebas e investigaciones adicionales antes de proceder a recrear el cuerpo que necesitaban, su problema principal fue que todo lo que quedaba de Genos eran el cerebro y los huesos de su cabeza y espina dorsal, además de tres unidades de sangre, que Kuseno había rescatado de las últimas partes del cuerpo humano que Genos tenía cuando lo halló, todas ellas muy dañadas.

Proceder a recrear el cuerpo, con todo y la muestra de ADN, no fue sencillo, en especial por que los componentes orgánicos, como los órganos internos, no estarían listos rápidamente, pero pese a todo eso y con mucho esfuerzo el cuerpo nuevo estuvo completo antes de que dos años pasaran. Su cabeza seguía siendo mecánica, al igual que sus ojos, pero su torso se componía de metal y elementos orgánicos, siendo su corazón, un pulmón, estómago y riñones, prototipos mejorados y perfectamente funcionales, la sangre que los mantenía funcionando era transportada por venas ratifícales de material altamente resistente y flexible, sus intestinos se componían de una combinación de ese material y tejido clonado. Su nueva piel fue creada en base a su ADN pero requirió de modificaciones para que soportara altas temperaturas así como los golpes que recibiría a futuro. Ambos científicos, habían hecho un esfuerzo de experimentación para lograr usar finos hilos de metal que sirvieran como una malla protectora de los órganos, la cual se ubicaba justo debajo de la piel.

Habían clonado sus huesos para reforzar su cráneo y espina dorsal también, pero sus brazos y piernas seguían siendo mecánicos, como el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo. A partir de eso es que Genos tenía que aprender a asimilar cómo funcionaba todo en él al mismo tiempo que tendría que arreglárselas para no ser partido por la mitad de nuevo.

Claro que esas mejoras "orgánicas" le habían dado la ventaja de poder vivir como cualquier otro hombre joven de su edad, pero más que "ventajas", Genos, hallaba sus "mejoras" como molestias, especialmente las erecciones matutinas, algo con lo que no quería tener que tratar cuando la convivencia con su maestro se reanudara, entendía que era normal, pero no dejaba de ser embarazoso, en especial ahora que sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que él regresara.

— …Pensé que tu cuerpo era de metal —comentó descuidadamente, al menos la comodidad ente ellos no se había perdido del todo— ¿O es como el material de tu cara? —nunca había tocado su cara antes, pero era evidente que el rostro de Genos estaba hecho de un material flexible y posiblemente imitaba la piel bastante bien, o al menos Saitama esperaba que tuviera una función adicional a la de ser estética.

— No sensei, mi nuevo cuerpo es casi un treinta por ciento orgánico, esto —dijo señalando su torso— Es piel. También tengo un pulmón, corazón, riñones, hígado y sangre — estaba hablando sin pensar, para su fortuna se detuvo antes de decir que tenía también un pene "orgánico y perfectamente funcional", odiaba repetir las palabras de Genus.

— Oh… Eso es genial —no esperó algo como eso, pero debía de ser algo bueno ¿No?, no estaba seguro de como sentirse al respecto, porque el chico no parecía muy feliz al momento de explicárselo — Por cierto, hay un monstruo allá afuera — señaló hacia la ventana, un enorme ser estaba pasando, obstruyendo la luz y lanzando fuego al aire a diestra y siniestra mientras parloteaba algo sobre ser el nuevo amo de la tierra o algo por el estilo— ¿Vas a encargarte de él? —

— Por eso parecía ser tan tarde — murmuró para sí mismo, además de suponer que el aumento de temperatura también era a causa del monstruo, pero no era momento de perder el tiempo, se levantó en el acto para comenzar a vestirse— ¿Sensei, vas a venir también? — para ese momento ya se había puesto su pantalón y estaba sujetando su camisa, sin mangas para variar, una de las nuevas que le había dado el doctor Kuseno.

— …No, solo iré a mirar —Saitama se percató de que, probablemente, nadie le había dicho a Genos que él ya no era un héroe o el rubio no les creyó, pero lo que más intrigó en ese momento fue que la extraña camisa que Genos se estaba poniendo.

— Muy bien Sensei ¡Gracias por confiarme este monstruo a mí! — terminó de ajustarse su "nuevo uniforme" ahora lucía un poco más como su "viejo yo".

— ¿Eso es una armadura? — ahora no sabía si tenía que preocuparse más o no hacerlo.

— Sí, ahora que mi torso es menos mecánico es más frágil y el Doctor Kuseno diseñó esta armadura ligera como protección adicional —él decía armadura, pero era bastante liviana, práctica, casi como un chaleco del que usaban los policías, pero más flexible.

— Oh… El doctor es una persona genial, de verdad —ahora sí sentía que debería darle una visita a ese doctor, si el chico era más propenso al daño entonces no era una mejora ¿Verdad?

El monstruo había sido una enorme roca con forma de oso, o tal vez un enorme oso con cuerpo de roca, derrotarlo había sido difícil, se requirió una hora de estar combatiendo sin descanso y Genos había logrado derribarlo con el "único" costo de un solo brazo. Saitama reconoció que su pupilo fue muy cuidadoso, tener un cuerpo con partes frágiles, potencialmente mortales, lo habían obligado a planificar mejor sus ataques, al final resultó que ese doctor Kuseno no era un idiota después de todo, sólo por eso, Saitama, ya no estaba molesto con él, de hecho se sentía más tranquilo.

Después de la derrota del monstruo los dos volvieron a casa, les tomó menos de cinco minutos. No cruzaron palabra y ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, eran las tres con diecisiete de la tarde.

— Es un poco tarde —Genos murmuró, acordándose que _tenía_ que comer— ¿Ya has almorzado, sensei? Puedo preparar algo rápidamente —los viejos hábitos no se van fácilmente.

— Cualquier cosa que haya está bien —dijo él, caminado hacia su estante de mangas, era tan familiar y extraño a la vez, todo se veía igual a como lo recordaba, como si nada malo hubiera pasado, eso le hizo sonreír cálidamente.

Genos estaba en la cocina, buscando entre lo poco que tenía para ver que podría hacer, no había ido al supermercado así que lo que tenía por ahí era poco, ni siquiera verduras, solo pastas, algunas algas y las instantáneas. En todo caso sería mejor preguntarle, se giró hacia su maestro y verlo de pie, buscando en su estante por algún manga, tenía puesto esa bermuda desteñida y una camisa que decía "tama" por todas partes, además de sonreír de aquella manera, ahora que recordaba, Saitama sensei había dicho "estoy en casa" cuando entró ¿Verdad? Que idiota había sido al no darse cuenta antes ¡Tenía que corregir su error de inmediato!

— ¡Lo siento mucho, Saitama sensei, por ser tan descortés! — hizo una marcada reverencia, en su defensa lo único que se podía decir es que estaba muy sorprendido, pero no era ninguna excusa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — ese chico seguía siendo un poco impredecible para él.

— ¡Bienvenido a casa, sensei! —sonrió, completamente emocionado y feliz — Me temo que solo hay instantáneas para el almuerzo, pero si sensei lo desea puedo ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar algo más sustancioso —su mundo estaba recuperando el balance que a él le gustaba.

— Hombre, las instantáneas están bien —él sonrió también, el brillo en esos ojos dorados era impresionante por no mencionar que el chico en verdad tenía una sonrisa preciosa — Podemos ir a comprar más tarde — oyó un enérgico "Sí, sensei" desde la cocina — Finalmente estoy en casa… —

En definitiva no iba a extrañar su aburrido trabajo, ni su otro departamento, ni su ropa formal. Renunciar a su trabajo y esa vida había sido la mejor decisión, sin lugar a dudas.

Sacó un manga cualquiera y se sentó a esperar la comida, mientras lo hacía su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente, tenía un par de problemas que tenía que atender, el primero, aún tenía que decirle a Genos que ya no era un héroe y no iba a ser nada fácil, lo dejaría pendiente hasta que no tuviera opción. El otro era un poco más apremiante, tenía que mirar a Genos de frente y hablar sobre _sus sentimientos_ , era imposible negar que lo quisiera, lo amaba, no tenía idea si ese chico todavía tenía esos mismos sentimientos por él. Sobre ello tendría que esperar y decidir discutir ese tema sería conveniente o no, por ahora se contentaría con compartir el almuerzo con él de nuevo.

Habían pasado siete días desde que habían vuelto a su vida normal, eso quería decir que Saitama perdía el tiempo entre dormir, leer, jugar videojuegos y ver televisión, Genos se había dedicado a limpiar, ordenar, tratar con monstruos y volver para la cena, cada día. Todo parecía estar bien, naturalmente el rubio había notado que el maestro no estaba interviniendo para pelear con ninguna clase de amenaza. No pudiendo entenderlo decidió preguntarle a Saitama directamente si no pensaba volver a la Asociación de Héroes, ya que cuando se había retirado estaba en el rango treinta y nueve de la clase A, Genos no esperó recibir una negación y, de nuevo, no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Por qué?"

— Porque ya no me interesa ser un héroe — fue todo lo que el maestro dijo, sin apartar la mirada de su manga, deseaba que el chico lo dejara así, no quería tener que explicarle, en especial no a él, cómo se sentía al respecto.

— Siempre dijiste que ser un héroe era todo lo que querías ser, sensei… — él lo miró, esperando por una respuesta que no llegó, lo dejó pasar por el momento, si su maestro no quería volver a ser héroe estaba bien, pero se trataba de algo que había adoptado como su estilo de vida, simplemente no parecía lógico para él que alguien abandonara su estilo de vida sin razón aparente.

Genos se mantuvo pensando en ello el resto del día, pretendió seguir estudiando mientras lo hacía. Analizando la información, el maestro procuraba estar presente en las peleas, mirando con atención, pero solo en las amenazas nivel Demonio o superiores, si no era el caso ni siquiera se daba por enterado ¿Por qué? Repasó sus recuerdos cuidadosamente, Saitama sensei no estaba realmente mirando las peleas ¿Cierto? Lo único que parecía estar haciendo era mirarlo a él y todo el tiempo mantenía su rostro sin mostrar emociones, como si estuviera fastidiado, no había tratado de animarlo, Genos no le dio importancia porque tampoco antes lo había hecho, pero ahora esa falta de ánimo se sentía un poco diferente ¿Saitama sensei estaba preocupado por él?

Ahora que recordaba, Fubuki había dicho algo la última vez, cuando le preguntó si él y Saitama sensei se habían peleado ¿Qué había dicho ella? Oh sí, fue "Parece triste cuando te mira", eso había comentado, no se lo había tomado a bien y por eso solo la ignoró, ahora se arrepintió un poco por ello, tal vez ella tenía razón… Tal vez…

La idea fue golpeando su mente de forma brutal, _era su culpa_.

Saitama sensei había dejado de ser un héroe por su imprudencia de hacía dos años.

Su corazón se estremeció dolorosamente, tuvo el impulso de gritar y golpear algo sin embargo se quedó callado, quieto, las lágrimas negras bajaron por su cara silenciosamente, no solo había decepcionado al hombre que admiraba, había destruido el sueño del hombre que amaba.

No sabía cómo arreglarlo, quería asumir su responsabilidad y cambiar las cosas pero no sabía que podía hacer para corregir sus errores.

Saitama notó que algo le estaba pasando a su alumno, quien repentinamente se había quedado quieto, como si fuera una estatua, completamente tenso y unos minutos después sus hombros cayeron, dando un aspecto derrotado. Saitama se preguntó que podría estar leyendo el rubio para causarle tales reacciones, también podía ser que su nuevo cuerpo estuviera presentando algunas fallas, quizás sí debería hablar con ese doctor, por si acaso. Se levantó, dejando su videojuego de lado, solo iba a asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, no esperó ver que estaba llorando.

— Oi ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? — él no sabía qué hacer, consolar a otros no era su punto fuerte y no le gustaba ver al chico en un estado tan… " _roto_ ".

— Sensei, lo siento mucho —se disculpó, pero no quería decirle la razón por la cual estaba llorando, eso solo haría que su maestro se sintiera mal de nuevo — Solo… es que aún no me acostumbro del todo a este cuerpo — una verdad relativa no era una mentira, se lo dijo así mismo al menos cien veces, en algún momento debería dejar de sentirse culpable, esperaba — Saldré un momento, para ir por los ingredientes para la cena — se secó las lágrimas, tratando de calmarse, debía de parecer natural.

— Bien… — él no insistió, no quería que se pusiera peor, lo que menos quería era ver al chico en ese estado.

La cena de ese día fue tranquila, no hablaron mucho, ninguno de los dos era bueno en el "arte de conversar". A partir de ahí los días fueron pasando de forma natural, como si esos dos años no existieran, volver a compartir las comidas e incluso el lugar para dormir fue sencillo, pero… Saitama no le gustaba ver el rostro del rubio ensombrecido por esa "extraña" seriedad, algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo de alguna forma, peor no estaba seguro de cuál era el problema.

Saitama intentó alegrar al muchacho con un truco sencillo, de aquellos que se usan para asombrar a los niños pequeños, pero Genos lo había convertido en "una lección de vida", había sido muy frustrante, y ahora tendría que cumplir su promesa de enseñarle un truco nuevo, cosa que no conocía y que tendría que aprender antes del fin de semana, con un poco de suerte y el rubio olvidaría esa promesa, tal vez en un sueño o algo así.

Así pasaron los días hasta que un mes completo transcurrió. Ahora estaban en el dojo de Bang, de visita. Había visto cómo quedó King y no fue agradable ver a su amigo en ese estado sin embargo no se disculpó por estar ahí para salvarlo, King tampoco lo culpó por lo ocurrido, solo habían sido las circunstancias que ocurrieron y nada más, de esa visita pasaron tres semanas y ahora Saitama y Genos estaban de nuevo en el dojo, King y el ex héroe estaban jugando videojuegos ahora, como tiempo atrás, el rubio mayor estaba feliz de ver al calvo de nuevo, para él las cosas estaban comenzando a tener sentido de nuevo.

— ¡Demonios! — el calvo con una vena saltada en su frente — ¡Cuando menos podrías dejarme toma run ítem maldito! — aunque parecía enojado realmente estaba contento de poder jugar de nuevo con el rubio.

— Es del primero que lo tome — dijo el mayor una pequeña sonrisa, esos momentos lo hacían sentir normal, era refrescante que al menos una persona no lo trata como cristal solo porque estaba en una silla de ruedas — Por cierto — dijo con suavidad — ¿Va todo bien con Genos? Hoy parecía un _poco_ tenso — los dos, maestro y alumno, habían llegado un par de horas atrás, pero el joven se quedó en el dojo con el maestro Bang.

— Sí, esta así desde que le dije que no pienso volver a ser un héroe de nuevo — decirle a King sobre eso fue difícil, pero no más que hablarlo con Genos.

— Ya veo… No lo tomó bien — lo entendía, él también pensaba que Saitama debía seguir siendo un héroe, pero ellos debían de respetar su decisión aún si no estaban cómodos con la idea.

— … Oh, mira, ya llegamos con el jefe — no se hablaría más de ese tema.

En el dojo, Genos, Bang y Fubuki, estaban en una de sus reuniones "secretas". La tensión que King había percibido de Genos en realidad no se debía a lo que él creía, lo cierto era que estaba así únicamente porque Fubuki estaba en el mismo lugar que ellos, él podía ser perfectamente político e ignorar la marea de celos que lo invadía pero él no quería comportarse de esa manera.

Bang estaba frente a ellos, sintiendo la presión pero sin inmutarse por ello, él ya había hablado con la psíquica, ella era la mayor, debía de ser más madura al respecto, pero Genos, tan infantil como era él solo, no se lo ponía nada fácil. El anciano había intentado hablar con el rubio sin embargo ese muchacho había fingido demencia en todo momento. Bang sabía que no rejuvenecía con los años pero ese par de "mocosos" realmente lo hacían sentirse como un anciano decrépito. A veces decía que envidiaba su juventud pero solo era una manera de hablar.

Ya era momento de ponerse serios o quizá todo lo contrario, en ese momento el maestro se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos ya que cuando se dio cuenta esos dos estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

— Fubuki, esta es la última advertencia sobre tu comportamiento descarado y desinhibido frente a Saitama sensei — Genos no estaba gritando pero el tono de su voz era bastante grave.

— Sonreír es una cortesía, mocoso maleducado — ella le respondió sin bajar la mirada — Si tú no puedes controlar tus celos es problema tuyo — en eso Bang coincidía con ella, pero creía que decírselo directamente no era la mejor forma de corregirlo, especialmente si estaban peleando.

— Hay diferencia entre ser cortés y estar desesperada — para que constara, él en ningún momento había negado que estaba celoso.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — ella se puso de pie, furiosa — Bueno alguien que no tiene educación no puede distinguirla aunque esta le peque de frente — ella lo había aguantado hasta lo humanamente posible, estaba harta de todo eso — ¡Y si vas a hablar de otros cuando menos deberías ser lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar que solo eres un chiquillo inseguro y temeroso! — ella estaba diciendo algo un tanto incoherente ahí, Bang no quería ser quien se lo dijera y mucho menos en ese preciso momento — ¡si tanto miedo tienes, quítate del camino! ¡Si no eres capaz te decirle que lo amas solo retírate de la carrera! — ella dio media vuelta y salió al jardín, que solo estaba a unos pocos pasos, tenía ganas de gritar y llorar, maldecirlo por la eternidad, estuvo a punto de gritarlo que Saitama lo amaba y que solo eran un par idiotas dándole vuelta al asunto, pero ese mocoso rubio merecía sufrir si no era capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos con la persona que amaba ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar esas cosas a ella?

Genos simplemente miró hacia el lado en donde ninguno de los otros dos estaban, sabía que de cierta forma Fubuki tenía razón ¿Pero que podía saber ella? Él solo tenía a Saitama sensei, si lo perdía a él también entonces no le quedaría nada, ella no lo entendía, no sabía lo que significaba perderlo todo, incluso su humanidad… Al viejo maestro no le gustaban los hombres por eso no podía hablar con él al respecto, Fubuki tenía razón en eso, tenía miedo de perderlo porque lo amaba, una dolorosa ironía, pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar que ella se lo arrebatara ¡Eso jamás!

Bang se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, no era asunto suyo y cada quien tendría sus motivos para hablar o quedarse callado, sea el caso, no iba a ser él el que complicara las cosas por algún comentario indiscreto, por lo que solo hizo un ruido con la garganta para llamar la atención de sus jóvenes invitados.

— Bueno, nosotros aún tenemos algo importante que discutir — al oírlo Fubuki entró de nuevo, aún furiosa con el rubio por supuesto — Genos, ya pasaron las cuatro semanas ¿Crees que sea seguro hablar con King sobre _esto_ ahora? — realmente ninguno se había atrevido a hablarle a King sobre el tema para no darle falsas ilusiones.

— A decir verdad _venimos_ a buscarlo para llevarlo con el Doctor Kuseno, está todo listo para realizar las primeras pruebas —

— ¿Qué? — Bang y Fubuki hablaron al mismo tiempo, realmente sorprendidos.

— ¿Tan pronto? ¿Estás seguro? — Ella preguntó, con ciertas reservas, no porque estuviera en un mal término con él, sino porque ella no entendía absolutamente nada sobre el campo de la medicina, de lo que sí estaba segura es que "arreglar" una columna vertebral no era un asunto sencillo.

— Estos científicos sí que son rápidos — el anciano reconoció con mayor asombro, se sentía como personaje de una de esas películas de ciencia ficción.

— Normalmente el proceso es más tardado, construir una espina dorsal generalmente tiene se trata de un lento avance, pero el doctor Kuseno y Genus utilizaron una de las estaban cultivando previamente, por ese motivo es que el proceso fue más rápido, sin embargo debido precisamente a que utilizaron una columna que ya había iniciado su proceso de cultivo es que es un poco más complicado todo el proceso, se requiere de hacer unas pruebas preliminares para asegurarse de que el cuerpo de King no rechazará su nueva columna vertebral en unos días o meses, también se requiere que sea compatible con su sistema y además esta otro factor importante, este factor es nuestra altura, nosotros dos tenemos alturas diferentes, él es más alto que yo. Este es un procedimiento experimental y eso significa que es riesgoso, se tiene que proceder con la mayor cautela porque… — Bang y Fubuki se quedaron en silencio, escuchándolo por casi treinta minutos consecutivos.

Fubuki sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza golpeando justo en sus sienes ¿Cómo le hacía Saitama para convivir con ese chico? En serio ¿Cómo diablos? Bang se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta. Al final los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en que fueran los propios científicos quienes le explicaran esas cosas a King, por la salud mental de todos Genos no debía intentar explicar nada de nuevo.

Saitama estaba enterado de todo, Genos se lo había dicho de camino al dojo.

King, Saitama y Genos salieron de la residencia de Bang con el pretexto de que levarían al rubio más viejo a un lugar para que conociera, sería emocionante, impresionante y seguro que le encantaría, King debió sospechar que algo estaba muy mal ahí, pero como no iba regularmente a ningún lado dejó que su entusiasmo sesgara su buen juicio y lo iba a lamentar después, cuando se diera cuenta de que iba a ser un viaje de terror.

Fueron en auto, para comodidad de King, Fubuki estaba al volante, para disgusto de Genos, quien solo había aceptado viajar con ella porque le maestro había dicho que era lo mejor ya que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar y para todo caso el vehículo le pertenecía a ella.

Los dos mayores iban en el asiento trasero, lo que dejaba al joven ciborg en el asiento de copiloto, la tensión era tal que King pensó que se asfixiaría en cualquier momento, miró a su lado y vio al calvo, quien parecía no darse cuenta de nada, la verdad en esos momentos lo envidiaba por ser casi una piedra a las emociones de los demás. La psíquica se repitió una y otra vez que eso lo estaba haciendo por King, un amigo, solo sería un rato, un rato pequeño e insignificante comparado con el tiempo que King había estado en esa silla. Genos estaba calculando la posibilidad de hacer creíble que _todo fue por accidente_ en caso de que tuviera que _desaparecer_ a esa mujer ¿A Saitama sensei le molestaría _mucho_ eso? Tal vez moralmente sí lo afectaría, pero emocionalmente no estaba seguro, su maestro no había dado señales de que estuviera particularmente interesado en ella.

La sirena comenzó a sonar en ciudad Z, había aparecido una amenaza, un monstruo alado y que entraba fácilmente en la categoría de "grande", tenía la apariencia de una serpiente dragón, generó una alerta nivel Demonio que subió casi de inmediato a categoría Dragón.

Bang era el único héroe de clase S en la ciudad, él estaba camino a defender su ciudad de la amenaza y por supuesto Mumen Rider se puso en camino desde dónde estaba también, Sting y Trickman se movilizaron desde su ciudad al no saber que Bang estaba más cerca, con ese tipo de amenazas era mejor no confiarse de cualquier forma.

La noticia se transmitió por todo el globo, el "Dios del Cielo", amenaza nivel Dragón, había arrasado con una buena parte de la ciudad, las llamas iban avanzando sin control y las personas habían huido lo más rápido posible al refugio de la ciudad. Los héroes no tendrían mucha posibilidad en contra del monstruo ya que su enemigo tenía la ventaja de poder volar, los héroes fueron derrotados rápidamente y el único que quedó para hacerle frente al dragón fue Silver Fang, quien sabía que su misión era complicada, el monstruo estaba dando vuelta para envestirlo de lleno y de no tener cuidado entonces podría acabar muerto en ese ataque.

Fubuki, Genos, Saitama y King no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando y para cuando ellos se enteraran sería demasiado tarde.

* * *

Para el* Él dice "Okaeri", la manera habitual de saludar a la familia que llega a casa o con las personas con quienes se vive, significa "bienvenido", básicamente.

No lo puse en japonés porque, primero, quiero dejar de usar tantas palabras en ese idioma en mis fics, y segundo, porque me pareció que se lee mejor así, en español

Primero que nada, lo siento por la espera, pero un cierto Jason Todd se atravesó en mi camino y bueno, en realidad es mi favorito de favoritos, lo siento mucho por esto.

Ahora, las respuestas de RR:

Bueno, realmente no va a haber un leemon como tal en este fic, en realidad yo no lo planee así, no tan explícito al menos, pero veremos cómo avanza la historia, no obstante, sí, llegarán a estrenar el nuevo cuerpo de Genos )=).

Yo sostengo que este fic no es nada especial porque son solo temas de la vida común en un lugar increíble, vamos que me encantaría tener algún poder cool pero bueno, me halaga que mucho los comentarios y realmente me hacen sentir que este hobbie no es un desperdicio y si alguien les dice que sus hobbies son un desperdicio mándenlos al caraj*, no desistan en seguir haciendo lo que les gusta ( mi mamá siempre me ha apoyado y leído mis fics, así que nunca pasé por eso, pero el resto de mis familiares… sight)

Y sí, Genus sí tiene y tendrá que ver en todo el proceso y otros detalles, no lo he emparejado con nadie peor acepto sugerencias y sí puede clonar una célula con los ojos cerrados y sí, Bang simplemente está en su lugar de comprensión total hasta que cierto tema sensible salga a la luz, pero no nos adelantemos tanto, aún queda historia que contar.

Les agradezco todos los comentarios y los ánimos, nos veremos en el número seis del cual no tengo adelanto, no será gran cosa en realidad, pero es un paso para los temas profundos y los sentimientos (aght, eso fue muy cursi…). Espero no tardarme mucho, trataré de controlar mi obsesión son Jason por el bien de este fic (y de todos los demás) Pero si alguien tiene imágenes de él y Dick lo agradeceré (y fics, especialmente fics, ya me leí todos los de AO3 y de la FF Net y no hay mucho de ellos en AY, lo necesito!)

¡Bueno, nos vemos la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5 Bienvenida

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Finalmente el capítulo 5, la verdad me tarde porque olvidé que aún no subía este (creí que lo había hecho!) En fin, disfrútenlo.

* * *

V

Bienvenida

Bang sostuvo su pelea con el dragón magníficamente, como podía esperarse de un héroe de su clase, por desgracia ese monstruo no fue la única amenaza, ahora tenía a una harpía multicolor y a "algo" parecido a un centauro travesti en frente de él. El viejo maestro no estaba seguro de si reírse o lamentarse, porque, en serio, un gigante de aspecto viril y tosco, un centauro, maquillado y usando medias, medias de color _rosa_ … Era escalofriante.

¿Dónde estaba Pri Pri Prisioner? Él era el "experto" en moda ¿No? O algo así, tal vez hasta Fubuki, quien no estaba disponible, podría criticar acertadamente a ese monstruo sobre su indumentaria. Cualquiera de ellos estaba calificado para decirle al centauro que su elección de vestimenta era… Ah bueno, no se suponía que Bang debería de preocuparse de eso de todos modos. Lo verdaderamente importante era que tenía dos nuevas amenazas que combatir, la harpía no parecía ser gran problema así que iría contra el… la… Ok, "el" centauro sería lo primero.

Pero antes de que iniciara su pelea llegaron otros monstruos, un calamar humanoide acompañado de un hombre mantis. Bang solo elevó una de sus cejas, sus enemigos eran un muy pintoresco grupo de… No estaba seguro de como expresarlo.

Los camarógrafos y reporteros estaban cubriendo la noticia a una distancia bastante prudente, los observadores de la Asociación de Héroes estaban filmando todo también, ellos habían determinado que la ayuda sería necesaria, no iban a correr el riesgo de que un clase S muriera de nuevo.

Pri Pri Prisioner había estado mirando las noticias desde la cárcel, de nuevo. Él quería ir a ayudar a Silver Fang, el viejo siempre había sido agradable y era un apoyo irremplazable, especialmente en los últimos meses, pero irse y dejar la prisión sin vigilancia, dejarlo a él sin vigilancia, sería peligroso, ni importaba si los últimos meses que él llevaba ahí lo tuvieran en el margen de "buena conducta", él seguía siendo un reo peligroso y le sobraban tipos que le buscaran bronca, ya que él era insoportable las más de las veces. Todo lo que Prisiones podía hacer ahora era mirar y esperar a que alguien más pudiera ayudar a Silver Fang ¿En dónde estaban el resto de los héroes en ese momento?

En el auto en el que viajaban Fubuki, Genos, Saitama ay King estaba sucediendo un problema diferente, totalmente loco y fuera de control. Su juego de "veo veo" había iniciado fatal con Genos haciendo una elevada, e inútil, referencia al parabrisas y terminó con el mismo Genos volando el techo del vehículo a causa de una abeja, una calcomanía de una abeja… Fubuki estaba furiosa per si al menos hubiera estado escuchando la radio de forma distraída se había enterado, ella y todos los demás, del problema de Bang.

Metal Bat estaba en camino, ciertamente no tardó en llegar y apenas hacerlo se fue sobre el centauro, propinándolo tremendo golpe que lo mandó varios metros lejos, Bang se estaba haciendo cargo del calamar en ese mismo momento.

— ¡Vamos! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¡Mi hermanita está por salir de sus lecciones de piano y quiero ir por ella! — el joven de cabello negro gritó y el centauro se puso de pie, al parecer esto no iba a ser tan rápido como él había pensado inicialmente.

— Ah, Metal Bat — Bang lo saludó amablemente — Terminemos esto rápidamente entonces —ambos estaban más que cualificados para deshacerse del calamar y el caballo humano, pero aún les haría falta encargarse del hombre mantis y la harpía, por no mencionar que le dragón se estaba recuperando a una velocidad espeluznante.

La alarma no dejaba a de sonar en la ciudad, ambos se podían imaginar que las cosas iban a prolongarse por mucho. Cinco contra dos realmente no era un panorama tan malo, había quien se las había visto peor, pero un poco de ayuda siempre era bienvenida. Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos repartiendo golpes a todo enemigo que estuviera disponible a recibirlos, la harpía pretendía huir ahora, no la habían derrotado pero era la más débil del grupo y un enemigo menos era uno menos sea como sea.

— PRI PRI PRISIONER DARK ANGEL STYLE — una enorme moles de músculos se hizo cargo del monstruo que estaba tratando de escapar, dejándolo fuera de combate en solo unos momentos — ¡NO VOLVERÁS A DAÑAR NIGÚN HERMOSO ROSTRO! — claro, ahora estaba completamente desnudo, lo que no era ninguna novedad a estas alturas.

— ¡Prisioner! — Metal Bat gritó como a modo de saludos, un poco hostil ciertamente — ¡No deberías est…! —

— No tenemos tiempo para eso, Bat chan — Prisioner lo interrumpió, sin perder de vista a sus oponentes, los cuales se estaban agrupando junto al dragón — Están atacando otras ciudades también —

— ¡Pero tú deberías estar cuidando que ese demonio no salga de la cárcel! — a él le preocupaba un poco más que ese _demonio_ se escapara, además de que había sido él mismo quien finalmente había logrado derrotar al Demonio Humano Garou, un año atrás.

— Nos preocuparemos por ello más tarde — Bang intervino, mientras trataba de mantener la calma, sus emociones al respecto eran encontradas, ya que su alumno, el mejor que había tenido, estaba ahí, frente a ellos, usando las técnicas de combate que le había enseñado, contra el hombre mantis.

Bang se dio cuenta que aun estando en la cárcel el chico había mejorado aún más, era un auténtico genio del combate, era un monstruo, pero diferente del tipo de monstruo que la gente solía pensar. A pesar de todo lo negativo Bang estaba orgulloso de él, decepcionado en igual medida también, por la forma en la que desperdiciaba su potencial, pero orgulloso de lo que era capaz de lograr.

— ¿Qué sucede, anciano? — Garou se dirigió a su antiguo maestro, sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes — ¿Vas a dejarme toda la diversión? — el hombre mantis cayó al piso, casi muerto — ¿Eso no le hará ningún bien a tu reputación, verdad? —

— ¿Lo trajiste, aquí? — Metal Bat ahora estaba furioso, le había costado bastante derrotarlo la última vez, ese tipo mejoraba cada vez y se volvía más complicado irle ganando en cada encuentro.

— Tranquilo, Bat chan, él no va a escaparse, tenemos un trato — dijo eso último en un tono sombrío — Y si se diera el caso seríamos tres a uno, te aseguro que él no se arriesgaría — para ese momento Bang ya se había unido a su ex alumno, ambos contra el centauro, por lo que el dragón quedó para los que seguían platicando — Además el chico estaba preocupado por Silver Fang — eso último lo susurró, como si fuera un secreto.

— …No te creo — Pero el moreno del bate sabía que no tenían tiempo para estar discutiendo éstas cosas.

Finalmente ellos pudieron derrotar a los monstruos y las cosas se calmaron a partir de ahí, también en las otras ciudades, las cosas se asentaron en la Tranquilidad.

Bang y Metal Bat estaban sorprendidos, Garou no había intentado huir, permaneció sentado, sobre los escombros, aparentemente descansando mientras Prisioner habla con ellos dos, estaban discutiendo sobre él pero Garou parecía no estar prestando atención a la discusión. Por fortuna todo terminó cuando Prisioner declaró que volverían a la cárcel, Metal Bat les mandó una mirada recelosa y Silver Fang estaba bastante curioso sobre la situación ¿Qué trato pudo haber hecho Prisioner con su ex alumno? El enorme reo no lo había aclarado, solo les aseguro que desde que hicieron ese "trato" no había tenido problemas en mantener tranquilo al "monstruo humano". Bueno, el anciano tendría tiempo para investigar sobre ello después.

En el laboratorio del doctor Kuseno las cosas iban mejor de lo esperado, las pruebas realizada a King estaban mostrando resultados favorables, solo les tomaría dos semanas más el tener todo listo para la operación, con una recuperación inicial de tres meses y otros pocos más de terapia, al final, los científicos, esperaban que King pudiera caminar por su propio pie sin la necesidad de muletas o bastón.

Después de escuchar eso Fubuki salió a ver cómo iba la reparación de su auto. Se acercó silenciosamente, porque no quería interrumpir nada, admirando sorprendida que el joven rubio ya estaba por pintar su vehículo, a simple vista no parecía que el auto había pasado por una reparación de ese tipo, se veía prácticamente igual que antes, salvo por la falta de color.

Le parecía increíble, ella sabía que Genos tenía ciertas habilidades en el campo de la reparación, pero no esperó que fuera tan bueno en ello, entonces ella miró a Saitama, el ex héroe estaba sonriendo, sólo era una pequeña curva en sus labios pero rostro se notaba relajado, parecía realmente feliz. Ella sonrió entonces, casi sin querer, ese rubio estúpido no lo sabía pero él era la única persona que podía hacer que Saitama sonriera de esa forma y posiblemente era el único que podría convencerlo de volver a ser un héroe, aunque dejaría el tema para más tarde. En ese momento Fubuki llegó a un acuerdo consigo misma, curiosamente con Bang también y es que ese viejecito tenía razón, ella era la mayor, debería de comportarse como un adulto y dejar las discusiones infantiles con Genos atrás.

— Felicidades, Genos —ella dijo, caminando hacia él — Realmente hiciste un trabajo increíble, no cabe duda de que tienes talento — ella sonrió aunque era bastante obvio que no estaba siendo completamente sincera.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Fubuki? — él se puso a la defensiva al instante, ella nunca decía cosas como esa sin buscar alguna otra cosa a cambio.

— … Solo era un cumplido — ella dejó de sonreír y se _esforzó_ por no contestarle una tontería al chico — Somos "algo así como amigos" ¿Acaso no podemos intercambiar un cumplido de vez en cuando? —

— No, tú siempre tienes un motivo ulterior — contestó él de inmediato, sin necesidad de considerar las palabras de ella, ahora Genos se preparó para iniciar otra discusión.

— …Bueno, tal vez ya es momento de cambiar ¿No crees? — ella dio un suave suspiro de resignación, las cosas nunca eran fáciles con ese chico — Después de todo eres un milagro viviente, Genos, eso significa mucho sin duda — ella sonrió de nuevo, con más sinceridad esta vez — ¿Cuánto tiempo ya pasó de tu regreso? ¿Un mes? —

— Un mes, tres días y unas pocas horas — dijo él cautelosamente.

— Sí, en los dos años de ausencia han pasado muchas cosas, entre ellas están algunas alianzas, pero — ella hizo una pequeña pausa, no era eso lo que quería decir, no era hacía "allá" que quería llevar esa plática — De cualquier forma, ya pasó más de un mes y aún no hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida ¿Cierto? Tenemos que corregirlo ¿No crees? — en ese momento se preguntó por qué la Asociación de Héroes tampoco organizó una fiesta, Genos fue uno de los más populares de la clase "S", y estaba subiendo de nuevo en popularidad ahora, lo lógico hubiera sido hacerle una gran fiesta.

— ¿Esperas que me convierta en uno de tus aliados por una fiesta de bienvenida? — bien, eso era nuevo pero él estaba seguro de que eso estaba entre las tácticas de la psíquica después de todo — Yo no caeré en esa tontería, rango "B", no seré aliado tuyo por una cosa como esa —

— No seas tonto, Genos — ella sonrió victoriosa ahora — La fiesta es porque somos amigos — esa declaración sin duda sorprendió al rubio — No importa cómo lo veas, necesitábamos ayuda con King y tú respondiste al instante, sin preguntarnos o pedirnos nada a cambio, eso es lo que hacen los amigos —

— … — Genos se quedó en silencio, mirándola con una ceja levantada, él no estaba seguro sobre ella, él los había ayudado porque ellos eran amigos de su maestro y seguramente él los ayudaría si estuviera en sus manos hacerlo. Genos se quedó pensando unos momentos ¿Los hubiera ayudado si no fueran amigos de su maestro? ...Sí, sí lo habría hecho, porque eso era lo correcto, ayudar a otros era su meta de vida desde que ese ciborg loco destruyó su hogar y, bueno, todo eso. Pero eso no los convertía en amigos ¿O sí? Él pensaba que no, el concepto de amistad era diferente según él sabía. Los amigos eran… Algo más personal, los amigos son personas en las que se confía plenamente, eso incluía cosas como experiencias y temores personales, Fubuki no representaba eso para él, ni Bank o King, honestamente tampoco Saitama, pero su maestro era un caso diferente, él lo consideraba su amigo a pesar de que el maestro no compartía casi nada de él mismo y lo que sentía por él iba más allá de una amistad, Saitama sensei era muy valioso para él. ¿Quería Fubuki, realmente, ser su amiga? ¿Él quería como amiga a alguien como ella?

— ¿Sucede algo? — en ese momento intervino Saitama, quien ya se había acercado a ellos, estaba intrigado por los gestos de Genos, estaba consciente de que le rubio y la psíquica no se llevaban muy bien, aunque desconocía la razón.

— No, solo le decía a Genos que aún no celebramos su fiesta — Fubuki dijo usando su tono despreocupado

— ¿Fiesta? Pero son es su cumpleaños ¿O sí? — no, que él recordara, pero no era muy bueno recordando fechas de todos modos.

— No sensei — el rubio contestó al instante, saliendo de su tren de pensamientos, ella no tenía ningún derecho a…

— ¡De bienvenida! — dijo ella enérgicamente — ¡No hemos celebrado su bienvenida correctamente! — el calvo se le quedó mirando con ese "gesto en blanco" tan odioso — ¡Oye! ¡Que él esté de vuelta es lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado! ¡A todos! ¡Y somos amigos! ¡Y los buenos amigos siempre celebran estas cosas! ¡¿Cómo es posible que _tenga_ que explicarles esto?! — ella gritó al final, exasperada, ese par de idiotas eran sin lugar a dudas, uno para el otro — ¡No importa! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo y punto! —

— Ya te dije que no es…— Genos estaba por quejarse cuando fue interrumpido.

— Me parece bien, celebremos — Saitama pensó que ella tenía razón, las cosas no mejorarían si solo se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado, debían de darle la vuelta a la hoja y cambiar para mejor, así es como las cosas funcionaban.

— Pero sensei, no es necesario — él ni siquiera veía el punto en hacer algo así, no lo merecía después de todo el dolor que había causado antes y mucho antes de eso, especialmente no después de ser quien rompió los sueños de su maestro.

— No es sobre si es necesario, Genos — Saitama estaba buscando algo que decir, pero nada se le ocurría, diría lo que se le viniera rápidamente a la cabeza — Algunas veces no es necesario necesitar nada, de hecho, no es necesario necesitar cosas en lo absoluto, de eso se trata la amistad — ahora estaba jugando la misma carta de Fubuki ¡Al diablo! Ni él sabía qué demonios estaba diciendo, solo esperaba que su "tono de maestro" engañara al rubio, como en el pasado —La amistad no se basa en dar lo que otros necesitan cuando sea "necesario", se tratar de "dar" porque uno quiere hacerlo, eso es lo que hace que cuente y que sea importante — Saitama se calló en ese momento, esperando que sea suficiente.

— ¡Nunca voy a olvidar ésta lección, sensei! — el rubio sacó una libreta de la nada, comenzando a escribir de inmediato, no quería perder ningún detalle.

— Increíble —murmuró ella, estando de espaldas a ellos ahora, mirándolos discretamente y sonriendo para sí misma.

Al menos esta vez las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperó, no había tenido un pleito con el mocoso, además de que iban a tener una celebración, esta era su victoria son duda alguna. Después de todo sabía que Saitama estaría de acuerdo si había comida gratis y si el calvo estaba de acuerdo sin duda lo estaría ese estúpido chico.

Fubuki sacó su celular para llamar a Bang, sería más rápido si era el viejo maestro quien se encargaba de preparar todo en lo que ellos volvían. Ella no esperó ver tantos mensajes de la Asociación de Héroes ¿Qué había pasado?

Al ver el rostro preocupada de Fubuki, Saitama, se dirigió a ella para preguntarle, ella le dijo, tratando de no sonar tan preocupada, que ciudad Z había sido atacada y Bang se había hecho cargo de los cinco monstruos que habían aparecido y que ella no sabía cómo estaba Bang ahora porque nadie le estaba contestando.

El viaje de regreso tenía que hacerse rápido, por lo que aseguraron a King con citas adhesivas y correas al auto, en el centro del asiento trasero. Fubuki iba a ir sentada sobre el auto, bien asegurada desde luego, estaría ahí para verificar que nada se les atravesara en el camino. Saitama y Genos iban a correr a toda velocidad, _empujando el vehículo,_ de esa forma ellos estarían de vuelta en ciudad Z en solo unos minutos, al menos eso es lo que ella había calculado.

King se la había pasado gritando todo el trayecto, lo único que se le podía entender fue unas frases en las que decía que ellos estaban locos, locos de remate y que todo lo que querían era matarlo ¡Matarlo de un infarto!

Al llegar al dojo todo estaba tranquilo, sí, la ciudad estaba destruida en algunas partes, pero no tenían pérdidas humanas y el viejo maestro estaba más sonriente de lo acostumbrado. Fubuki respiró profundamente, aliviada, el maestro estaba bien. Eso quería decir que era momento de celebrar.

Llamaron a todos los aliados que tenían, aunque no fueran muchos. Asistieron toda la pandilla de Fubuki, Inazumax se apuntó casi en el mismo momento en que le dijeron, Sting estuvo ahí en poco tiempo, incluso Snek se presentó con una bebida en la mano. Bang había hecho una llamada a la cárcel para informarle a Prisioner y ver si su "trato" con Garou le permitiría salir un rato para celebrar con ellos a lo que Prisioner le contestó que lo tenía cubierto… Siempre y cuando Metal Bat se presentara también. Bang sabía que a Prisioner no le gustaban del "tipo" de Metal Bat, pero no iba a hacer preguntas, no le incumbía, mientras que las cosas se mantuvieran en lo "respetuoso y consensual" no le veía mayor problema.

Cada héroe llevó algo para comer o beber, por lo que tuvieron suficiente. Todos saludaron a Genos y le dijeron lo contentos que estaban por tenerlo de vuelta de nuevo. Intercambiaron algunas historias de lo que había pasado, y cambiado, en esos dos años. Todos se sintieron mal por King cuando tuvo ese "accidente", nadie estaba enterado de que él nunca había sido un verdadero héroe y seguiría siendo así esa noche, el rubio mayor había sonreído tristemente aceptando que todo había sido culpa suya y que nadie debía de seguir triste por ello.

Saitama se mantuvo al margen de todo, contento con comer gratis y escuchar las pláticas tontas a su alrededor. A pesar de la forma en la que la Asociación de Héroes trataba los ataques muchos de esos héroes luchaban por que realmente les gustaba ayudar a la gente y no por razones egoístas. Aunque eso era lo que menos importaba, él no iba a volver a ser Héroe, lo que otros pudieran decir no contaba. Él le había fallado al único a quién quería realmente salvar y aun cuando Genos estuviera con vida ahora no volvería, eso no cambiaba el pasado.

Saitama miró a su alumno rodeado de tanta gente, como si fuera un chico normal y no Ciborg justiciero, suponía que así habría sido de vivir una vida común ahora que estaba pensando en ello no sabía qué hacer con esos pensamientos, pero si Genos hubiera sido un chico común nunca se habrían conocido y eso habría sido tan… Horrible. Geos era increíble, inteligente, muy talentoso para lo que sea y… Y era la razón por la cual ahora él era feliz. Sí, era un pensamiento muy egoísta y no le importaba. Conocerlo fue lo que le dio sentido a su vida durante su tiempo más oscuro, ahora mismo lo había vuelto a salvar, con su regreso, de era rutina mal llamada vida.

No importaba lo mal que estuviera, no importaba el cómo se sentía por fallarle, no iba a renunciar a la única persona que podía hacerlo feliz, ser su amigo o su maestro era suficiente para él, tenerlo cerca era todo lo que quería.

Estaban riendo y contando chistes estúpidos, la mayoría estaban ya medio embriagados, no se dieron cuenta de qué momento pasó.

Una ráfaga de aire había volado muchas de las cosas que estaban usando, había un hombre joven en medio del dojo, él había entrado intempestivamente en medio de su celebración. Vestía completamente de negro, su cabello oscuro atado en una pequeña coleta, su postura indicaba que estaba listo para una pelea, pero no estaba prestando atención a ninguno de los héroes, él había ido con un solo objetivo en mente. Sabían perfectamente quien era, pero nadie lo había visto desde hacía más de un año.

— ¡Sabía que volverías en algún momento! —él gritó, no importándole que estuviera rodeado de personas "peligrosas" — ¡Esta vez te derrotaré! ¡SAITAMA! — él saltó hacia su blanco antes de que alguien más tuviera la oportunidad de detenerlo.

— ¿Sonic? — Saitama parecía confundido, la verdad ni siquiera se había acordado del ninja en _todo_ ese tiempo — Oye ¿Aún sigues con eso? Hombre, no puedo creerlo, ya pasaron años — había esquivado el primer corte de Sonic con facilidad y ese juego ya estaba siendo aburrido.

— ¡NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA MATARTE, SAITAMA! — había fallado la primera vez, peor no fallaría en su segundo ataque, no esta vez.

Genos sabía que su maestro no necesitaba su ayuda, no tenía razón para meterse pero ese Sonic era una molestia y, honestamente, también lo hacía sentir celoso, locamente celoso, el ninja no merecía ningún tipo de atención por parte de su maestro, por lo que se movió, poniéndose justo entre los dos. Fue algo completamente estúpido, estaba consciente de ello, él nunca había dicho que sus movimientos eran inteligentes especialmente cuando estaban guiados por los celos.

Sonic abrió los ojos, asombrado y preocupado por igual, su espada había atravesado a Genos con facilidad, si su cuerpo era metálico debió de significar alguna resistencia ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué no era ese chico un ciborg?

Todos en el lugar se quedaron petrificados, lo que estaban mirando era a Saitama contra la pared del dojo, a Sonic frente a él y entre ellos, con la empuñadura de la espada del ninja pegada en su pecho, estaba Genos.

* * *

No pues, no tengo nada que agregar esta vez, salvo que agradezco los RR y espero que este capítulo no los haya decepcionado.

No esta revisado tampoco eh? si ven algún error favor de notificarlo.

Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Bueno, este capítulo puede parecer un poco… Disperso, tal vez. Está dividido en tres partes y quizás no haya mucho de SaiGenos, pero es importante lo que ocurre aquí para el futuro. Las cosas simplemente van a ponerse un poquito mal, pero no creo que sea tan malo. Bueno, tal vez para King…

En fin, les dejo leer.

* * *

VI

Resplandor

La vida en la cárcel solía ser mala, especialmente cuando el "señor" Pri Pri Prisioner estaba de ánimo para realizar una rutina de ejercicios, porque eso quería decir que todos tenían que cumplir con la rutina o repartiría su famoso "beso francés". Ninguno de los reos sabía que quería decir los nombres que decía el instructor del video, porque si alguien podía salirse con la suya en ese lugar de tener un video de un tipo "lindo" en mayas era Prisioner, así que solo se limitaban a tratar de imitar al instructor.

Garou estaba esperando, de cuclillas, en una de las esquinas más alejadas; era el único exento de hacer esas ridiculeces y no porque Prisioner lo considerara "lindo", el Demonio Humano nunca encajaría en esos estándares; ellos tenían un acuerdo.

"No te metes conmigo y yo no me meto contigo"

Bueno, al menos funcionó muy bien aunque después tuvieron que llegar a otro acuerdo, pero eso no venía al caso ahora. Se suponía que Garou debería estar observando que todos hicieran la rutina lo mejor posible, pero le importaba un pepino o una caja de melones o quizás una papel de cortado. Él estaba muy entretenido leyendo la nueva revista de la asociación de héroes, cortesía del propio Prisioner para su "nuevo mejor súper amiguis", Garou se estremeció al recordar la primera vez que el héroe grandulón lo llamó de esa manera, había sido espantoso, el hijo de su reputa calabaza había tenido la osadía de estar desnudo, tuvo pesadillas por semanas ¡Semanas!

Había más fotos del rubiecito ese, el tipo le caía mal, era un chulito y esa cara bonita que tenía solo le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta hacerlo pulpa. Err… en su caso sería desperdicio de fábrica, no importaba.

Siguió ojeando la revista hasta hallarlo que buscaba, una entrevista exclusiva a Metal Bat. Sonrió al ver la imagen del joven con pinta de pandillero, parecía muy enojado, lo que no era de extrañar, además de que posó para esa foto como si estuviera amenazando al camarógrafo, que tal vez sí lo había hecho. El artículo no decía mucho, pero habían varías fotografías, si tan solo pudiera tener una de las originales.

—Aún no puedo creer que de verdad te guste ese chico— Prisioner le dijo, apareciendo de repente a su derecha ¿Cómo le hizo para lograrlo siendo que era un espacio muy reducido? Ni idea, ese corpulento héroe era capaz de desafiar algunas leyes de la física.

—¡Aléjate!— estuvo a punto de darle un codazo, nunca era bueno sorprenderlo pero estaba mejorando en su convivencia con otras personas — ¿No deberías estar bailando o lo que sea? —

—Garou chan, terminamos hace unos minutos, pero como estabas ocupado babeando por Bat kun no te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?— él usó su índice derecho para picar, suavemente, el pómulo del otro reo.

—Aléjate Prisioner— gruñó por lo bajo, se estaba enfadando y a nadie le gustaba cuando él se molestaba.

—Aguafiestas— el mayor se levantó, retirándose solo un par de pasos, no por su seguridad, sino por la seguridad de los demás reos, quienes no se tenían la culpa del mal humor de ese chico, aunque, siendo completamente honesto, Garou era superior a él en técnica y fuerza, el ex alumno de Bang no se había escapado de ahí únicamente por ese trato que habían hecho — Bueno chicos— él aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos los demás —Ya saben qué hacer, pórtense bien, voy a darme un baño y a descansar— lo que quería decir que iba a ver la televisión para marcar en algún lado a los jóvenes guapos que iría a _visitar_ en su próxima fuga.

Los reos solo se dispersaron, no tenían la intención de molestar a ninguno de esos dos monstruos. Ahora que Garou estaba ahí ya no tenían ningún momento para hacer las cosas a su manera, es más, ahora era peor porque cuando Prisioner no estaba era Garou el que controlaba todo y el tipo estaba _loco_. Ellos se alejaron lo más que podían de aquella esquina, no tenían permitido hacer ruido, moverse mucho y algunas veces parecía que incluso respirar molestaba a Garou; aunque el día de hoy parecía de buen humor, tal vez porque estaba leyendo de Metal Bat, nótese que ese tal vez equivalía a un "seguramente", no era secreto en la cárcel que ese chico estaba pirado hasta los huesos por ese héroe cascarrabias, no que alguno se lo fuera a echar en cara o a burlarse porque, tú sabes, se trata del _monstruo_ humano.

Él se levantó de pronto, dejando la revista en el piso, era un tipo despreocupado después de todo, caminó con su habitual postura semi encorvada y las rodillas dobladas, todos los residentes se iban alejando a su paso, él pensaba que eso era divertido, especialmente porque caminaba directo hacia ellos, a veces formando espirales, o zigzag e incluso otras completamente al azar; hubo una vez que los hizo correr por tres horas continuas, únicamente porque podía. Y luego decían que no había "diversión" en la cárcel. Estaba por aterrorizarlos, para su propia diversión.

Repentinamente la puerta de la enorme celda se abrió, los guardias, un poco temerosos ahora, arrojaron a un nuevo recluso y cerraron de inmediato, no querían saber que le pasaría al nuevo chico "lindo" de la prisión y no querían sufrir ningún tipo de lesiones. Garou les lanzó una mirada mortal aunque no pudiese verlo realmente, esa era el peor tipo de escoria y no los soportaba.

El nuevo se movió como si el lugar le perteneciera, mirando todo con desinterés. Tenía la piel blanca y el cabello negro, la cara de muñeca, era uno de esos "lindos" que le gustaban al grandulón. Garou lo miró mientras sonreía malévolamente, lo recordaba de las noticias del año pasado, se trataba de un idiota que tenía una velocidad sorprendente, pero nada más. Iba a divertirse mucho con ese tipo.

—¿Dónde está esa mole que llaman jefe?— él no estaba de humor para soportar a nadie en ese agujero, hablaría con ese espantoso tipo y luego se iría de ahí, después de todo aún tenía que buscar a ese maldito de Saitama —Les hice una pregunta— se estaba impacientando, ninguno de ellos parecía que hablaría pronto, de hecho parecían bastante aterrados ¿No le tendrían miedo justo ahora, o sí? Porque eso sería ridículo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Su jefe les comió la lengua o algo? —

—É..él está de-de-descansando— uno de ellos dijo casi susurrando, mirando nerviosamente hacia la dirección de su "otro jefe" —N…No a-alse-es la voz— quien estaba caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué dices?— esos tipos no podían ser más cobardes, patéticos —No entiendo tus balbuceos— sonrió maliciosamente, quizás si los hacía gritar esa mole de músculos bajaría a hablar con él y decirle lo que quería saber.

—Está prohibido gritar— Garou dijo de pronto, interrumpiendo la plática —Largo— le dijo a todos los demás, quienes no se lo pensaron para alejarse lo más rápido que pudieron, en completo silencio.

—Oh, así que tú eres el jefe ahora— dijo él con cierto tono aburrido, el tipo le parecía conocido de algún lado, tal vez lo vio en las noticias o algo así —¿Y qué pasó con la mole? ¿Fue asesinado? O quizás ya fue puesto en libertad— bueno, tampoco era que le importara, solo quería respuestas.

—¿La mole?— Garou alzó una ceja, tratando de no reírse, ese era un apodo estúpido, le pegaba al grandulón pero no dejaba de ser estúpido —¡Espera a que ese idiota lo sepa, la va a flipar!— definitivamente iba a burlarse de eso.

—Entonces sigue con vida, en fin. Quiero saber en dónde está Saitama, así que dímelo— demandó él, como no quería perder el tiempo se iría apenas le contestara, si no le respondía entonces iba a comenzar a romper algunos huesos.

—¿Saitama? Que descaro de este pequeño punk el de venir a preguntar por un tipo sin haberse presentado primero— dijo el de cabello blanco mientras se tronó los dedos de una de sus manos, dejando que su aura amenazante resplandeciera.

—* _¿Quién es este tipo? Pone en alerta todos mis sentidos, él tiene verdaderas intenciones de matar*_ — él se puso en guardia de inmediato —Guarda espaldas y asesino, Onsoku no Sonic— se presentó con una sonrisa, ese idiota no sabría que lo golpeó.

—Que nombre más estúpido— Garou se burló, preparándose para golpear a ese "niño bonito", de verdad que le caían mal los de su tipo —Garou— eso del monstruo humano, pensó, como que venía sobrando por ahora.

—¿Garou?— Sonic sabía que el nombre debería de significar algo pero, nah, quizás no era importante —Solo dime dónde está Saitama y— pero él no terminó de hablar, Prisioner llegó en ese momento.

—¡Garou chan! ¡ Voy a salir!— Él cayó de lo alto, registró que Sonic estaba ahí en ese momento —¡Pero si es Sonic Baby! ¿Viniste a verme?— parecía muy feliz por ese hecho. Insanamente feliz a decir verdad.

—No, solo venía a preguntar por Saitama ¿Sabes en dónde está?— había oído rumores de que el ciborg rubio había vuelto por lo que, lógicamente, Saitama tendría que haberlo hecho también.

—¿Saitama?— Prisioner estaba seguro de que había oído ese nombre antes —¡El tipo calvo!— ya que Garou le había contado de su pelea con él, a todo detalle, tiempo atrás —¿Te gustan los calvos, Sonic Baby? Porque por ti podría raparme— él guiñó un ojo, mientras sonreía, causando un estremecimiento en el ninja.

—¡No es "mi tipo"! ¡Quiero saber en dónde está porque es mi rival y voy a matarlo!— dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, con furia controlada, en ese momento quería estrangularlo lenta y dolorosamente.

—No deberías vivir en negación, aprende de Garou chan, aquí presente— y lo señaló como si hiciera falta —Él no oculta de nadie que está completamente enamorado de Metal Bat kun ¡La verdad nos hará libres!— para ese momento ya estaba en su pose de "recital", con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas.

—¡Oye!— Garou gruñó, no le gustaba como estaban pintando las cosas —¿Cómo que vas a salir? ¿A dónde estás yendo y porque?—realmente no le importaba, pero quería unas fotos nuevas y seguro que el grandulón se las conseguiría.

—¿Metal bat?— Sonic parpadeó, sonriendo casi sin poder detenerse —¿En serio te gusta ese tipo?— no creyó que el llamado "Garou" le gustaran los hombres, no parecía tener el tipo de —¿Qué diablos les hacen en la cárcel? ¿Todos se vuelven gay o qué?—

—¿AHH?— Garou sintió una vena saltar su frente, ellos estaban ignorando el "recital" que Prisioner estaba dando sobre salir del closet o algo así —¡Tú no eres quien para criticar! ¡A ti te gustan los calvos! ¿Y tú no ibas a salir a algún lado?— le gritó a Prisioner, el imbécil no tenía por qué estar gritando lo que sentía por Metal Bat, era por eso que todos en la cárcel lo sabían, demonios.

—¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡Abran paso, muchachos!— él se puso en posición y salió volando del lugar, dejando un enorme agujero en el muro, de nuevo.

—Se fue— Sonic se estaba cabreando mucho ahora —¿Alguien sabe en dónde está Saitama o no?— miró a Garou, quizás él pudiese decirle —¡Dime en dónde está!—

—Tal vez sí lo sé— Garou dijo, tronándose los huesos de la otra mano —Pero me lo vas a tener que sacar a golpes — y ahora estaba esperando a que llegara, según recordaba habían ducho que ese tipo tenía el nivel de un héroes de clase S.

Sonic salió de ahí solo unos minutos después, respirando con dificultad, por fortuna el artemarcialista no parecía tener intenciones de seguirlo fuera de la cárcel, ese loco sin duda era algo que no esperaba, pero al menos le había dicho algo valioso. Al parecer Saitama había vuelto a ciudad Z.

Ya era hora de hacerle una visita.

En el presente todos en el dojo se quedaron petrificados, Saitama estaba contra la pared del dojo, Sonic estaba frente a él y entre ellos, con la empuñadura de la espada del ninja pegada en su pecho, estaba Genos, quien únicamente estaba utilizando su mirada llena de ira, para mirar al ninja.

—Incinérate— Genos estiró su brazo, lanzando una gran llamarada, la cual Sonic esquivó por prácticamente nada, debido a que estaba muy sorprendido.

—* _¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?*_ — Sonic se preguntó mientras aterrizaba elegantemente lejos del rango del fuego — _*Estoy seguro de que lo atravesé y fue como si…_ *

— miró su espada y entonces lo entendió ¿Cuándo pasó? Él no se dio cuenta en que momento el filo de su Katana había sido completamente destruido, sin duda había sido obra de Saitama. Demonios —Tendremos que dejar esto para después— dicho eso él desapareció antes de que fuera atacado por todos ahí, estaba consiente que ni con su divina velocidad podría contra tantos a la vez, especialmente estando Saitama ahí.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Fubuki preguntó, rompiendo el "juego de las estatuas" en el que todos había caído repentinamente.

—Solo un chico estúpido que no sabe cuándo rendirse— contestó el calvo con su tono más aburrido, mirando los pedazos de la Katana, los cuales se encortaban en el suelo ahora. Eso había sido muy peligroso —No era necesario que te metieras— susurró a Genos, pensó que era obvio que no necesitaba ayuda.

—Lo siento sensei, pero no iba a permitir que ese tipo siguiera metiéndose con sensei— dijo feroz, con el ceño fruncido, Sonic se había hecho un poco más veloz, lo que ya era algo sorprendente en sí mismo.

Después de eso la fiesta siguió como si nada, aun cuando los invitados aún se preguntaban que diantres había pasado ahí.

Al llegar la noche ya casi todos estaban durmiendo, prácticamente ebrios. Bang había dispuesto unas habitaciones de su casa e incluso el propio dojo, para que algunos de ellos durmieran, el único que salió fue Snek, ya que tenía unos pendientes temprano y no podría quedarse; el resto siguió brindando un poco más después de su partida. El anciano maestro sonrió, hacía mucho que su casa no tenía tanta vida e incluso King había bebido un poco, olvidándose de todos los problemas que tenía, así como también olvidó los sustos que sus _amigos_ le habían hecho pasar.

Naturalmente Genos y Saitama tuvieron que compartir una habitación, sin nadie más que pudiera "estorbar". Fubuki estuvo a punto de gritar pero decidió no hacerlo, tal vez eso _finalmente_ hiciera que ese par de idiotas se dieran cuentan de sus sentimientos y todo eso.

—Me sorprende que los estés ayudando— ella susurró al viejo anfitrión, un poco consternada —Hubiera pensado que, aunque no estés en contra, no harías nada para hacerlos entrar en razón—

—Tal vez en otros tiempos no hubiera sido comprensivo— Bang tenía un tono triste en su voz —Pero hace unos años conocí a un chico de gran potencial, muy talentoso— el mayor pareció perderse en sus recuerdos momentáneamente —Si le hubiera puesto una objeción a este chico ésta hubiera sido que es homosexual, pero él era terco y testarudo, además de dejar en claro que no estaba entrenando en el dojo porque quisiera estar rodeado de hombres, sino que lo hacía porque realmente quería aprender. Fue una lección importante que aprendí hace mucho tiempo—

—¿Te estas refiriendo a Garou?— ella se controló para no temblar, muchos le temían al ex alumno de Bang, se trataba de un monstruo que prefería tener lo más lejos posible.

—Tal vez no sea fácil de creer, pero hubo tiempo en el que fue un buen chico, un buen alumno y por supuesto, tenía el potencial para convertirse un héroe, nunca supe, realmente, por qué decidió tomar ese camino— y en secreto esperaba a que, algún día, su alumno ratificara y volviera a la senda correcta.

Fubuki no le respondió, pero ella dudaba que el viejo estuviera diciendo la verdad o tal vez veía mucho bien en un monstruo como ese tipo, ella no podía saberlo con certeza y esperaba no tener que saberlo en ningún momento.

Genos y Saitama se estaban acomodando en su habitación, los futones estaban pegados debido al poco espacio, algo que no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos debido a que era la forma en la que dormían habitualmente en su casa. Era como si esos dos años nunca hubieran pasado.

Apenas caer al futón Genos se permitió caer dormido, estaba exhausto, acostumbrarse a ese nuevo cuerpo era complejo, los trabajos físicos lo cansaban de una forma que no recordaba que pasara cuando era humano por completo, ni hablar de cuando era un ciborg casi en su totalidad. Si tenía suerte podría soñar que vivía con su familia y que era feliz al lado del sensei.

Saitama se acostó pero no se durmió de inmediato, el simplemente suspiró y miró al techo. Era extraño cómo había caído en su vieja rutina tan rápido. Movió su cabeza hacia un costado para mirar a Genos, el rubio estaba durmiendo en su forma acostumbrada, completamente inmóvil, casi como si fuera un maniquí, la única diferencia entre ahora y hace dos años era que podía verlo respirar; era increíble, incluso podía escuchar cuando inhalaba y exhalaba, eran momentos que no hubiera apreciado antes pero ahora… Estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo ahí, a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Saitama sonrió quedamente, esta es la forma en la que "paz" debería de definirse, era algo sencillo y hasta cierto punto irrelevante, pero las mejores cosas de la vida lo eran, él lo sabía por experiencia. Al paso de unos pocos minutos cerro los ojos, dejándose arrastrar hacia un sueño agradable.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, en el laboratorio del doctor Kuseno hacía mucho que se habían ido a dormir; Genus había sido el último en acostarse porque era un hombre obsesivo y había unos cultivos que quería verifica y no tenían nada que ver con su proyecto para ayudar a King, estos cultivos eran del cuerpo de Genos. Crear un humano mejorado era fácil, especialmente combinado con otro ADN, crear un ciborg era sencillo si tenías los materiales correctos en los "lugares" correctos, pero crear un humano ciborg completamente balanceado era diferente. Hacer que el metal respondiera como si fuera tejido vivo era imposible… Hasta que se hiciera.

Era como cuando le dijeron que no se podía clonar a una persona o como cuando se burlaron de su teoría de crear seres con genes diferentes. Quizás no podría hacer que el metal respondiera como si fuera materia orgánica pero sí podría hacer que la materia orgánica respondiera al metal ¿Verdad? Su reto nuevo, su proyecto. No iba a dejar que el sueño o cualquier otra necesidad "básica" lo distrajera de lograrlo. No se trataba de ayudar al joven rubio, realmente no, se trataba de realizar lo que otros no podrían ni soñar y mira, por experiencia, él era el hombre que hacía "milagros".

Él miró el reloj justo después de checar sus cultivos, los cuales hasta ese momento iban muy bien, ya era hora de irse a descansar. Por costumbre miró también los escáneres, nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido, especialmente cuando ya había perdido un enorme laboratorio por tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Miro dos veces para estar seguro, había algo acercándose a gran velocidad, algo o alguien que no aparecía en los radares pero que los sensores de sonido estaban captando y no estaba muy lejos de allí. Se alegró de haber instalado esos sensores por que había cosas que el radar simplemente no captaba debido a que estaban creados para evitarlo, pero engañar a un sensor de sonido era algo diferente, básico pero que no todos se tomaban la molestia de pensar.

Pero volviendo al asunto… Podría no ser nada, podría ser un problema, Genus no iba a correr riesgo alguno, tenían cerca de cinco o quizás diez minutos antes de que "el objeto desconocido" llegara al punto exacto en el que estaban, activó la alarma en ese momento, dejando todo de lado para salvar esos preciosos y delicados cultivos.

Kuseno se levantó en el acto al oír las sirenas y la luz parpadeando en rojo ¿Qué estaba pasando? Activó el comunicador hacia el laboratorio de Genus, que a juzgar por la hora era seguro de que estuviera aún ahí. Solo esperaba que no fuera por alguna cosa estúpida, como hacía seis meses, cuando la alarma fue activada únicamente por que unos aviones habían pasado encima del laboratorio a las once de la mañana.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué activas…?— Kuseno ni siquiera estaba completamente despierto.

—¡Se acerca algo a gran velocidad!— Genus gritó mientras mantenía la concentración para guardar delicadamente sus muestras —El radar no marca nada, pero los sensores de sonido marcan que la velocidad excede al de un avión de carga por mucho, no se trata de un avión comercial y tampoco entra en el rango de un avión militar— ya tenía a salvo un par de muestras, solo faltaban tres —Parecen ser propulsores de gran capacidad y son _relativamente_ "silenciosos"— podía saberlo porque tenía muchos datos almacenados en su ordenador y los datos recibidos no coincidían con nada "normal", pero sí habían arrojado una similitud —Cómo los de _Genos_ — Pero no se estaba refiriendo al joven rubio, él se refería al _0-0114-K_ y el otro científico lo sabía.

—¿Estás seguro?— Kuseno frunció el ceño, eso no era algo imposible aunque sí inusual, podría ser solo un error aunque…

—No voy a perder estas muestras ni los avances por esperar a ver, no de nuevo— solo un cultivo más y listo.

—Bien, ahora lo reviso— miró los datos desde su cuarto, el objeto ya debería estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ser visto, eso si no tenía instalado ningún tipo de dispositivo de invisibilidad o algo parecido, Kuseno no creyó lo que estaba viendo —Se parece a… _mad ciborg_ —su corazón se detuvo por un momento, no estaba viendo mal, no estaba soñando. Tenían que salir de ahí, _ahora_.

Genos se revolvió en su futón, abrió los ojos perezosamente y le pareció que no conocía ese lugar. Oh,, era verdad, se estaba quedando con Bang, él y su maestro. Cambió a modo de visión nocturna y buscó su celular, era el timbre de éste lo que lo había despertado aunque no se trataba de una llamada, ahora que recordaba….

Él se levantó en el acto al darse cuenta de qué clase de timbre era ese. Las alarmas del laboratorio estaban activas. No tenía por qué alertarse, podría ser sólo un accidente.

Marcó al doctor Kuseno y cuando no hubo respuesta le marcó a Genus. Tal vez era hora de preocuparse un poco cuando no obtuvo respuestas. Oficialmente decidió que tenía que ir cuando el gorila no contestó.

—¿Qué sucede?— Saitama se había despertado por la misma razón que su alumno pero él no tenía ni idea de que era tan importante —¿Vas a algún lado?— era evidente que el chico estaba alterado, no nervioso, parecía más bien _preocupado._

—El profesor Kuseno tiene problemas, tal vez está bajo ataque— dijo susurrando, para que nadie más pudiera oírlo —Podría ser solo un accidente también— dijo para restarle importancia, él no quería molestar a su maestro con eso.

—¿Qué?— ok, sí, eso parecía muy grave, especialmente porque Genos no tenía cara de que eso fuera un accidente —Solo dame un momento, iré contigo— ya estaba de pie, poniéndose ropa adecuada para salir, no iba a ir en pijama, tal vez no era un héroe ahora pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría de brazos cruzados si podía ayudar.

—Gracias sensei— sonrió suavemente antes de mirar su celular una última vez, él quería creer que fue un accidente, que nada malo estaba pasando, no ahora cuando las cosas finalmente comenzaban a salir bien para él, para todos.

Saitama estuvo listo casi de inmediato, salió unto con su alumno sin decirle nada a nadie más. Corrieron tan velozmente como sus piernas alcanzaron, realmente no tardaron mucho en llegar, tal vez unos diez o quince minutos, ese científico vivía bastante cerca de ciudad Z en realidad, ya que Genos residía ahí.

Estaban a pocos kilómetros del lugar, quizás cinco o seis, cuando un gran estruendo los sorprendió, una enorme llamarada brotó de la nada, iluminando el cielo con sus tonos amarillos y rojizos. El laboratorio había explotado.

—¡El doctor Kuseno estaba ahí!— Genos trató de no temblar, debía de ser positivo, creer que su segundo padre no estaba ahí, necesitaba tener esperanza —¡DOCTOR KUSENOO!— pero él sabía que a veces la esperanza no bastaba.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega, espero que les haya gustado y, bueno, nos vemos en la próxima.

Y sí, es Batarou o Gabat, es igual para mí en realidad, pero ellos estarán poco en el fondo por ahora. Recuerden que en las viñetas saldrán cosas que no salen aquí y por lo general son sólo tonterías que se me ocurre así que si se les ocurre alguna cosa graciosa que pudo haber ocurrido por aquí díganme y posiblemente pueda hacer como viñeta }=P.

Nos vemos en la próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

Renuncia: Todo le pertenece a ONE, este fic no se realizó con fines de lucro, fue solo por hobby (en serio xD)

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

VII

Confesión

Las llamas eran tan altas que parecía que llegarían a tocar las nubes. Genos y Saitama se acercaron de inmediato, sintiendo como le calor aumentaba varios grados a cada paso. Una persona normal nunca sobreviviría a algo así, Kuseno y Genus eran normales, su gran intelecto no contaba al momento de sobrevivir a este tipo de situaciones.

O tal vez sí… Saitama miró a su alrededor mientras Genos trataba de buscar una entrada al laboratorio mientras éste ardía como si fuese una sede del infierno. Ahí, a lo lejos, había algo moviéndose, sonaba como un objeto metálico, parecía ser pesado también. Al acercarse un poco pudo comprobar que sólo se trataba de una cápsula metálica cuya forma parecía la de una bala.

—¡Oi! ¡Genos!— Saitama gritó hacia el joven, tratando de llamar su atención —¡Creo que ya encontré al científico!— al menos estaba casi seguro de ello.

—¿Qué?— el chico corrió hacia su maestro, llegando en cuestión de segundos junto a él —Parece una cápsula de escape— dijo para sí mismo, respirando un poco más aliviado —¡Doctor Kuseno!—gritó, apurándose a abrir la puerta por la fuerza, por fortuna sus brazos no eran orgánicos o podría habérselos quemado seriamente —¡Doctor Kuseno!—

—Estoy bien muchacho— el viejo científico salió de la capsula, seguido de Genus y el gorila, no era una cápsula tan pequeña como parecía —Todos estamos bien—

—Al menos eso parece— Genus miró el portafolio que cargaba con mucho cuidado, apenas tendría unas horas para poner sus muestras en un ambiente adecuado, eso si no se habían dañado desde luego —Necesitamos un laboratorio nuevo a la brevedad posible—

—Tal vez podamos resolver eso pronto— Kuseno dijo mientras miraba las llamas, él tenía un par más de laboratorios en condiciones aceptables, para casos de emergencia —No obstante… Nada garantiza que lo que pasó aquí no se repetirá— y las otras instalaciones no tenían cápsulas de escape como esta, porque era algo nuevo, incorporado por Genus.

—Ciertamente— el otro científico se ajustó las gafas con su mano libre —También hemos perdido la espina cultivaba para King— dijo, con frialdad, ya que era necesario hacerles saber —Este incidente no puede repetirse si queremos llegar a algún lado con ese proyecto.

—Es verdad— Saitama comentó, asintiendo mientras parecía estar desconcertado, iba a ser difícil para King saber de las malas noticias.

—Entiendo— Genos se giró hacia el doctor que lo salvó —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?— eso difícilmente era un accidente, no había nada tan volátil en el laboratorio que pudiera causar esas enormes flamas.

—Fuimos atacados por un ciborg— Kuseno murmuró, sin dejar de mirar las llamas —Uno parecido al Mad Ciborg de hace años…— él sabía que esa noticia no podía caerle bien al joven rubio.

—¿Qué?— Genos dejó de respirar, como si hubiera olvidado que ahora era algo necesario para él de nuevo —Dice que fue…—

—Uno muy parecido— Kuseno repitió, mirando al chico ahora —No sabemos de dónde vino, todo lo que hizo fue hacer estallar el laboratorio y se retiró, ocurrió muy rápido— cerró los ojos con pesar —De no haber sido por Genus posiblemente ni siquiera nos hubieras enterado de qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Genos salió corriendo en ese momento, ante la mirada confundida de Saitama, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando ahora. Kuseno procedió a explicarle brevemente cuál era su situación y como se relacionaba con lo ocurrido esa noche. Genus simplemente esperó pacientemente, no tenía caso poner a resguardo las muestras en un lugar en dónde sólo iba a perderlas, tendrían que pensar en algo más duradero y rápido.

Saitama miró hacia dónde Genos estaba, lo que Kuseno le había contado explicaba algunas cosas, como el hecho de que ese muchacho imprudente corriera siempre hacia el peligro sin importarle los daños que podía llegar a recibir o su frialdad inicial hacia las personas, era notorio que Genos no se llevaba bien con nadie que no conociera durante un tiempo. También explicaba, perfectamente, su deseo de ser más y más poderoso cada vez. Él se arrepentía de no haber prestado más atención la primera vez que conoció esa historia.

Genos volvió apenas unos minutos después, para decirles que no había nada a su alrededor, el ciborg se había marchado sin dejar rastro, ahora solo debían de poner a los tres sobrevivientes a salvo y buscar un nuevo laboratorio.

Cuando llegó el amanecer ya estaban todos en el dojo de Bang, explicándole al viejo maestro lo que había pasado, tendría que buscar una manera de proteger a esos dos científicos y la espina de King, al menos el tiempo que tardaran en hacer una nueva para el ex héroe.

Pasaron un par de días en relativa paz, Genos se las había arreglado para excavar la montaña en la que estaba el Dojo de Bang, lo había reforzado con metal e incluso había traído ya varias máquinas de otros laboratorios, en esencia había construido un laboratorio debajo del dojo del viejo maestro sin que este se enterara al principio. Bang no estaba molesto cuando se dio cuenta, simplemente no era lo que estaba esperando que pasara cuando le dijeron que se mudarían a su dojo "temporalmente", por otro lado eso les daba una ventaja para atender a King, si su nueva espalda se hacía mientras sus "invitados" vivieran debajo del dojo entonces no perderían tiempo innecesariamente o eso es lo que el anciano quería pensar. A la semana el nuevo laboratorio estuvo listo, con la dirección de Kuseno y Genus por supuesto.

Saitama estaba en su casa, preparando el almuerzo mientras su alumno estaba en ciudad T, una amenaza nivel dragón había aparecido, no recordaba muy bien que es lo que Genos había dicho que era, aunque le aseguró que no se trataba de algo tan serio como lo había hecho parecer la asociación de héroes. El calvo no estaba muy seguro de que estuviera bien dejarlo irse solo, pero se recordó que no podía estarlo siguiendo a cada paso, él ya no era un héroe y no tenía ninguna razón para presentarse en cada batalla del chico rubio; eso no significaba que no se preocupara cada vez que salía a combatir, especialmente desde el ataque al laboratorio.

Kuseno le había platicado del pasado de Genos y sobre ese "mad ciborg". El ataque al laboratorio había sido efectuado por un ciborg muy similar, según el par de científicos, por lo que Genos había comenzado a investigar de nuevo al respecto y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Sin importar la forma en la que se sentía todo lo que podía hacer ahora era esperar y ver que su almuerzo no se quemara, como hacía un par de días, él debía creer que Genos estaba bien y que no haría nada imprudente.

Genos ya estaba en su camino de vuelta, corriendo a toda velocidad, pero su mente estaba ocupada por pensamientos dispersos. El doctor Kuseno le había comentado, en un momento en el que nadie más estaba escuchando, que le había dicho a Saitama sobre "Mad Ciborg", pero la versión "oficial" del hecho, por lo tanto su maestro no sabía la verdad. Era algo tortuoso pensar en ello, nunca fue su intensión mentirle de esa manera pero no sabía si debería decirle o no.

Ya le había arrebatado sus sueños de ser un héroe, ya había interpuesto un muro invisible ente ellos al pretender que sus sentimientos hacia él no existían, ahora estaba construyendo una barricada entre los dos al no decirle la verdad, pero…

¿Qué pensaría Saitama sensei si supiera que el "mad Ciborg" que devastó su pueblo y mato a miles de personas había sido el propio Genos?

Sí, el rubio estaba consciente de que no había sido su intención, sabía que él no era exactamente el Genocide 0-0114K que había causado esa devastación, pero seguía siendo él el único responsable. Debió deberse a un problema en su conversión o algo así, realmente no lo sabía con certeza, pero la sangre en sus manos no se lavaba con una simple disculpa y un "no fue mi intención, yo no lo sabía". Ser un héroe ya no se trataba de un trabajo o de una convicción, era su responsabilidad, una manera de pagar por las muertes en su pasado.

Pero no era suficiente, tenía que encontrar al responsable y hacerlo pagar por todo. Él no recordaba por qué motivo lo habían convertido en un ciborg, no sabía nada de la situación que lo llevó a ese estado. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no fue forzado? ¿Quién le aseguraba que no pasaría de nuevo? Eso si es que no había sucedido ya. Sea como sea ahora que otro Genoside había aparecido tenía que averiguar en dónde estaba y sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible.

Genos miró al cielo, sus pensamientos realmente estaban más allá de la culpa por la muertes de tantas personas hacía siete años, había superado el trauma de ello cuando se enteró y lo aceptó como una realidad. Su problema ahora era el cómo ratificar que su maestro no fuera un héroe.

¿Qué podía hacer para convencerlo de volver a usar su traje amarillo? Pedírselo no iba a funcionar, ya había tratado eso y el maestro se había enojado bastante. Trató de involucrarlo en una pelea contra un monstruo pulpo, el cual se habían comido hacía un par de días y del que no le comentaron a nadie de su procedencia o vomitarían justo después de saber que se estaban almorzando a un monstruo que ni siquiera sobrepasó la amenaza demonio, pero por supuesto que su maestro no se tragó el anzuelo y al final todo lo que hizo fue sentarse a mirar atentamente su listado de cupones.

También trató de hacerle saber de los beneficios de pertenecer a la Asociación de Héroes de nuevo, pero el ex héroe pretendió que no estaba escuchando. Genos lo dejó por la paz justo después de eso. De cualquier forma hacerlo volver no sería algo sencillo, tendría que cambiar sus esfuerzos hacia métodos más efectivos y quizás más sutiles. Genus había hecho un par de sugerencias que prefería no considerar ahora, o mejor nunca para todo caso, el tipo era un completo lunático, aunque eso no restaba que fuera un genio en el campo de la genética.

El ciborg llegó a casa, tratando de no pensar en nada de lo que le comió la cabeza durante el camino, pero era casi imposible, cada vez que veía a su maestro la culpa lo carcomía, no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Saitama se giró hacia él y sonrió, realmente sonrió al verlo, no se trataba de una sonrisa gigante en lo absoluto, era solo una suave curva de sus labios, sus ojos oscuros parecían calmados y no mostraban ese vacío aburrido que siempre los cubría.

El corazón de Genos dio un golpe fuerte en se momento, haciéndolo resoplar de sorpresa, no era la primera vez que sucedía pero siempre se sentía como si lo fuera, era por esos pequeños momentos que sentía que podía seguir adelante, en ese justo instante una "carga de alegría" estallaba en su interior y el mundo estaba en paz, podía dejar que los remordimientos lo comieran después, ahora solo se concentraría en disfrutar su almuerzo junto a él.

No muy lejos de ciudad Z un ninja muy enojado estaba entrenando, una vez más. Sonic no podía creer que después de entrenar sin descanso por dos años no hubiera hecho ningún progreso. Sin duda cosas habían pasado, lo sabía bien, ese rubiecito supuestamente había muerto y ahora había vuelto de la tumba o lo que sea, nunca supo la versión oficial y mucho menos se enteró de la versión extra oficial. No es que fuera importante para él, pero quizás la razón por la cual no había podido derrotar a Saitama era porque no lo no conocía, no sabía nada de sus motivaciones o sus aspiraciones. ¿Qué demonios lo había vuelto tan monstruosamente fuerte? Porque estaba completamente seguro que, sea lo que sea, no era algo normal.

—* _Realmente no tiene sentido_ *— él había terminado su entrenamiento del día y se dirigía a darse un baño en la cascada mientras meditaba —* _Debe tener algún secreto detrás de todo ese poder*_ — ahora que lo recordaba ese rubio siempre andaba detrás de Saitama para aprender el secreto de su poder. Tal vez él debería realizar un pequeño estudio de su rival y averiguar más cosas sobre él.

De esa manera Sonic se dirigió a ciudad Z cuando estaba anocheciendo, había decidido que iniciaría su espionaje esa misma noche, solo tendría que tomar algunas cosas de su casa y luego ir a casa de Saitama, claro que tendría que hacerlo como una persona normal y en calma, le parecía recordar que ese chico que se hacía llamar "alumno" del calvo podía detectarlo cuando estaba utilizando su velocidad. Maldito mocoso molesto, si tan solo él no estuviera ahí… Oh, eso le había dado una idea, definitivamente no era su estilo pero esto era un "bien mayor". Ahora tendría que alejarse un poco conseguir las cosas que iba a necesitar para que su plan funcionara.

Sonrió malignamente, quizás este pequeño juego que acababa de planificar pudiese ponerse muy interesante.

Genos y Saitama ya habían puesto los futones en el piso, estaba mirando en la televisión una película histórica que narraba las aventuras de un samurái que debía de salvar a una chica que tenía dos hermanitas y un primo pequeño, de una banda de delincuentes que se querían apoderar de la pequeña panadería que ella poseía y que era su única manera de sobrevivir, la película en realidad era una comedia, nada del otro mundo pero era entretenida.

Genos no le estaba prestando mucha atención al filme, lo ocurrido hacia una semana en el laboratorio le había recordado su pasado y había decidido esa misma tarde, después del almuerzo, que si quería comenzar bien su camino a la "redención" entonces tenía que derribar los muros que había puesto entre su maestro y él. Lo que quería decir que tenía que ser honesto y decirle la verdad.

No importaba si su maestro lo odiaba por eso, él debía tener fe en que Saitama sensei lo perdonaría algún día y tal vez, cuando ese día llegara, podría volver a confesarle sus sentimientos, aun si solo era para ser rechazado.

—Sensei— Genos estaba mirando a su maestro seriamente pero el calvo seguía mirando la película —El doctor Kuseno me dijo que le contó lo ocurrido con "Mad Ciborg" hace siete años— debía tener cuidado para que cada oración que dijera no estuviera llena de palabrería que su maestro no escucharía, tenía que ser conciso —Pero creo que tengo que decirte que la información que el doctor Kuseno te dio no es correcta del todo— Saitama seguía mirando la película como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo pero sin duda lo seguía escuchando, tal vez era mejor así, Genos no quería ver el odio en su mirada —Ciertamente hubo un ciborg que destruyó mi ciudad y mató a miles de personas, pero el doctor Kuseno no te dijo que sí sabe quién lo hizo y en dónde está— eso llamó la atención de Saitama, quien se giró para ver a su alumno.

—¿Quieres decir que el científico siempre ha sabido en donde esta ese ciborg? ¿Por qué no te lo había dicho entonces?— de verdad qué él no podía entenderlo, cuando la gente guardaba ese tipo de secretos cosas malas pasaban, pero Genos lo estaba haciendo ver como que él ya sabía quién había destruido su ciudad y en donde encontrarlo ¿Acaso ya se habría vengado por ello? Pero no tenía cara de alguien feliz en ese momento, más bien parecía _triste_.

—Él me lo dijo y…— podía arrepentirse ahora, quedarse callado y no decirle nada.

La decisión de decirle o no fue tomada de él por alguien más, su celular comenzó a sonar. Genos sólo respiró profundamente con disimulo, era la asociación de héroes. Quería gritarle a la persona que le estuviera marcando en ese momento y de sr posible le daría un golpe. Tal vez era lo mejor, quizás eso era una señal para que no le dijera nada a su maestro, posiblemente lo mejor era solo contestar el maldito teléfono de una vez.

—Discúlpame, sensei, tengo que atender— vio el asentimiento de su maestro y apenas logró escuchar su "está bien", ese corazón orgánico que le habían dado latía tan fuerte en ese momento que ensordecía el resto de los sonidos a su alrededor. Él se levantó y caminó a otra pieza para atender mejor la llamada —Habla Genos— solo lo dijo por decir, era obvio que la sociedad de héroes sabía que se trataba de él.

—# _Genos#_ — esa era la voz del hombre de barba, en ese momento el rubio no recordaba su nombre — _#Hemos recibido reportes de que ciudad Z está bajo ataque por un monstruo desconocido#_ — el hombre se escuchaba un poco tenso — _#Nadie ha visto al monstruo pero, considerando los destrozos y las cantidad de heridos, la Asociación ha clasificado esto como como una emergencia nivel Demonio#_ —

—Entiendo— lo que menos necesitaba era estar dando vueltas para buscar a un monstruo desconocido —¿No hay otra persona que pueda encargarse de esto? Estoy ocupado— lo que, técnicamente, no era mentira.

— _#Silver Fang no está disponible en este momento y no hay ningún héroe Rango A o superior en las cercanías#—_ Genos no necesitaba saber la lista de las personas a las cuales habían llamado ya — _#Nuestra preocupación principal es que este monstruo está atacando lugares vulnerables, ya destruyó dos escuelas y parte del hospital central de ciudad Z, además de causar daños en muchos casas y negocios#—_

—Iré de inmediato entonces— entendía que la población en general estaba vulnerable al ataque de los monstruos, pero atacar un hospital era un asunto muy serio, no podía pasarlo por alto.

Él salió de la cocina y le explicó a su maestro lo que estaba pasando antes de salir, ninguno dijo palabra al respecto pero esa plática iba a quedarse pendiente.

La noche había avanzado, aunque aún no era tan tarde, en la prisión la mayoría de los reos ya se encontraba _tratando_ de descansar y algunos pocos estaban mirando atentamente el "espectáculo" que tenían algunas noches en el lugar. Garou y Prisioner estaban teniendo un combate de práctica, era lo que se podría considerar ligero, ligero entre ellos por supuesto. Esa recreativa manera de pasar las noches había comenzado unos pocos meses atrás, cuando Garou practicaba sus catas y posiciones, él prefería hacerlo en la noche cuando todos dormían ya que hacían menos escándalo y había más espacio para moverse; de todas formas él bien hubiera podido hacerse del espacio suficiente para entrenar durante el día si hubiera querido, pero su ciclo de sueño estaba bastante trastornado desde hacía mucho tiempo por lo que dejó que sus entrenamientos se quedaran nocturnos.

Prisioner se estaba tomando un momento para respirar y preparar su siguiente ataque, él sabía que había mejorado un poco en esos últimos meses pero también estaba consciente de que, en realidad, no era rival para ese chico, con solo veinte años Garou representaba una amenaza que pocos podían detener, como Metal Bat o Genos, por supuesto estaba ese tipo calvo, Saitama, del que todos tipo extraño estaba hablando, por supuesto con eso se refería a Sonic; ¿Sería tan sexy para otros una cabeza brillante y sin rastro de cabellos? No podía saberlo pero ese calvo sin duda tenía su pegue si chicos lindos como Sonic y Genos, porque hasta él sabía sobre el enamoramiento de Genos en el calvo, se babeaban por él. Bueno, era momento de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo en lugar de pensar en los niños lindos que perseguían calvos.

—¡Aquí voy!— Prisioner corrió hacia Garou, preparando su golpe diestro a la mitad de toda su fuerza, tampoco se trataba de destrozar ese lugar.

—Lento— Garou dijo con una sonrisa, desviando el golpe y pegándole a Prisioner en las costillas, haciéndolo retroceder —Aún tienes que mejorar esa velocidad, por no mencionar que es muy obvio por dónde vas a atacarme— él no tenía obligación alguna de ayudarlo pero tenía una insana satisfacción al señalarle sus errores. No es que estuviera listo para ser maestro de nadie pero reconocía que estar _ahí_ tenía su punto divertido —Si tu contrincante es más lento que tú no tendría importancia, pero cuando éste te supera en velocidad se trata de algo crucial— señaló sin dejar de sonreír, burlándose del grandulón, pero Prisioner no se lo tomaba a mal, nunca.

Garou jamás iba a reconocerlo frente a nadie pero ese tipo, Prisioner, lo había ayudado a reflexionar sobre algunas cosas y sus sentimientos en conflicto respecto a su maestro. Esas breves sesiones de "entrenamiento" no le aportaban gran cosa para mejorar, pero le recordaba todas esas tardes que había asistido al Dojo de Bang, cuando sólo había sido un escuálido estudiante de secundaria, su principal motivación había sido llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que los otros alumnos lo dejaran en paz y después continuó para convertirse en lo que deseaba ser, un monstruo. Si Bang había notado sus intenciones nunca dio muestra de ello, pero todos los días lo corregía, lo hacía practicar más posturas y le señalaba todos sus errores.

Ahora que lo podía ver en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de que Bang no lo había hecho con la intención de presionarlo ni de molestarlo, el anciano había notado su potencial antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de la facilidad que tenía para leer los ataques de otros y de aprender de ellos. Su maestro lo estaba entrenando más que al resto porque sabía que llegaría más lejos, sabía que con el tiempo dejaría atrás a sus compañeros. Nunca se lo agradeció y quizás Bang no quería saber nada de él ahora, pero eso no importaba, estaría muy agradecido con él el resto de su vida.

Garou salió de su ensoñación al ver a Prisioner levantarse, al parecer bastante cabreado, y lo peor fue que se había desnudado justo después de gritar "Angel Style". ¿Por qué ese tipo no podía mantenerse con la ropa puesta? ¡Definitivamente no era un regalo para vista! ¿Iba a tener que golpearlo para que aprendiera? No, ni hablar, ni siquiera le daban ganas de estar cerca de él en ese momento, a pesar de ser homosexual nunca se vio atraído por _todo tipo_ de hombres, tenía un gusto específico por tipos fuertes, sí, pero con carácter agresivo y… Bueno, para resumirlo, Metal Bat era el chico idóneo para él. Como le gustaría que el que estuviera dando brincos sin prenda alguna fuera ese chico y, si fuera posible, con el bate en las manos, en esa pose amenazante.

Genos había vuelto a casa aproximadamente a las cuatro de la mañana, había recorrido por completo todos los lugares afectados, había hablado con varias personas para indagar sobre el monstruo que había causado los destrozos, sin resultado alguno, e incluso había ayudado a evacuar pare del hospital central antes de que el techo del edificio oriente se derrumbara; pero la criatura no había aparecido de nuevo. Había sido una total pérdida de tiempo.

Saitama estaba despierto cuando el rubio llegó y parecía tan aburrido como siempre, se encontraba tomando té, lo cual llamó la atención de Genos por que, hasta donde él recordaba, su maestro no acostumbraba beber té a esas horas. Eso era extraño y más aún lo era ese agujero en la pared, el rubio estaba seguro de que no había ese hueco cuando se fue.

—¿Sucedió algo, sensei?— no era un agujero grande, podría repararlo ya mismo si no fuera porque su maestro seguramente todavía no se había ido a dormir.

—Nada— él miró a su alumno sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro —Acabo de hacer el té —lo cual no era cierto, pero Genos no tenía por qué saber —¿Quieres una taza?— y aún tenían esa plática pendiente, él no solía presionar pero estaba intrigado por saber qué es lo que Genos estaba pro decirle, parecía algo muy importante.

—Sí, gracias— él se sentó, sin dejar de mirar el hueco en la pared, mientras Saitama le servía el té.

—Sobre lo que estabas diciendo antes de irte… ¿Era importante, cierto?— no, nada de sutilezas, con Genos era necesario ser bastante directo o el chico se iba por las ramas de una manera que no era posible volver al punto de partida en una plática.

—…Sí— se le quedó mirando a su maestro al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente ¡Malditas partes orgánicas! ¡Estaba seguro que no se acostumbraría a eso nunca!

—Dijiste que el científico te dijo quién es ese ciborg que destruyó tu ciudad— aunque fue una declaración en realidad había sonado como una pregunta —Pero creo que eso no tiene mucho ¿Pudiste hallarlo entonces?—

—…— tomó una breve pausa porque lo necesitaba, aún podía retroceder y no decirle nada, dejar las cosas tal como estaban —El doctor Kuseno no me lo había dicho antes porque no quería hacerme daño, posiblemente él no pensaba decirme nunca sobre ello y sólo puedo suponer que tomó esa decisión porque pensó que era por mi propio bien—

—¿Qué quieres decir?— ahora eso había sonado más complicado de lo que debería, tal vez Genos conocía al ciborg, pero de ser el caso con más razón el científico debió decirle.

—Quiero decir que el ciborg que destruyó mi ciudad… Fui yo sensei—lo había dicho y no había forma de tomar sus palabras de vuelta.

Saitama se le quedó mirando, fijamente, sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.


End file.
